Roommates
by Stephanie Shortcake
Summary: They say guests are like food, they get stale after 3 days. What happens when Hermione is forced to house Draco Malfoy in the confines of her dorm while he awaits trial. What happens when they begin a friendship? Will it lead to more? How can a single guest lead to so much life altering decisions?
1. Chapter 1

**Hiding the Ferret**

_Chapter One_

Dawn rose in a copper hue, the first inklings of sun beginning to spread across the landscape of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. On a tall tower, just on a balcony, stood a young girl. Her light brown hair was twisted into a knot at the top of her head. She rested her chin in her palm, leaning against the railing of her perch. A light, early September breeze fluttered around her. The young woman could not believe that four months prior, the grounds had been trodden with war; the grass burnt with the ashes of oppression.

Hermione Granger sighed and straightened up. She turned around and returned into her bedroom, shutting the door behind her. The war heroine was greeted with the title of Head Girl when she agreed to return to school. It had been a week since she arrived, and it had been easy to fall back into the daily grind. Both of Hermione's best friends, Harry and Ron, had opted out of returning. Instead, they were quickly moving up the ranks in the Auror Department. Well, they had. Until Ron dropped out after only a month to help George with the joke shop. The poor red head was completely at a loss without his twin. It took some coaxing, but he eventually reopened the store with the help of Ron and Angelina Johnson. So now it was Harry who was the worker.

The Thursday morning brought nothing special to the young witch. She showered like normal. Being as the air was already warming outside, she opted out of her heavy wool sweater and skirt. Instead, she wore a seersucker skirt and simple white blouse. As Hermione fastened her Gryffindor tie around her neck, she heard a rapping on her window. Quickly, she tossed it open. A school owl fluttered in, a letter clutched in his talons. Hermione took it and opened it.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_Please come to my office at 7:30 am sharp. Thanks you._

_Sincerely,_

_Headmistress M. McGonagall_

Hermione frowned and glanced at the clock on her nightstand. It read half past six. She still had an hour to kill. So the young brunette walked into her common room. The biggest perk of being Head Girl was the common room all to herself. Since each house had a heads dorm attached, and the male head was Ravenclaw Anthony Goldstein, she was completely alone. Honestly, the young witch liked it. Sometimes in the dead of the night, her nightmares returned. Over the summer, they had been worse. And the horrors were heard by all the Weasley family. Now she was greeted with silence when she awoke, covered in sweat and fear.

Hermione shouldered her bulging messenger bag and picked up her wand. She left her dorm and walked into the Great Hall, her stomach aching for breakfast. The dining room was nearly empty, since most of her peers didn't get up until then. Hermione liked the phrase 'the early bird gets the worm', because she liked to be early and prompt to everything. She filled her plate with eggs and bacon, and lifted her tattered book out of her bag. Her eyes flitted over the text as she ate.

When she was finished, she saw it was time to meet the headmistress. Hermione wiped her mouth and picked up her bag. Just as she was about to get up, a group of mail owls flew in. One landed in front of her, with the daily prophet in it's talons. She unwrapped it and glanced at the cover. Hermione scoffed.

_Death Eaters still on the Loose:_

_Alecto Carrow_

_Gregory Goyle_

_Henry Banks_

_Cato Lanyver_

_Draco Malfoy_

_Lucius Malfoy_

_Blaise Zabini_

_Recently Caught:_

_Anwar Godiva_

Hermione frowned. She wished they would just capture all of them, so it could be done. Hermione crumpled up the paper and left it on the table. Most of the inside was still rubbish anyway. Hermione climbed the stairs to the headmistress' office.

"Tabby." She muttered. The gargoyle sprang forth, a stair case appearing. Once up, she knocked on the heavy oak door.

"Enter." She heard from within. Hermione pushed the giant door open and walked inside. She sat down across from Minerva McGonagall, who looked as regal as ever.

"Hello Hermione." She greeted, sipping her tea quietly.

"Good morning Headmistress." Hermione responded.

"So, I'm going to get right to it." McGonagall said stoically. Hermione frowned. She was quite unsure of what the old woman had sought her out for. Usually it was something simple, an easy head task. Hermione noticed that Anthony wasn't present.

"Are we waiting for the head boy?" Hermione voiced.

"No, Miss Granger, no. This task that I ask of you is on a top secret basis. Hermione, you are sworn to secrecy on this." Hermione nodded, her curiosity peaking. "Well, as you know the Auror department is on the hunt for the remaining fugitive Death Eaters. Early yesterday morning, two more turned themselves in. As you also know, since the Ministry is backed up with all of the trials so if anyone turns themselves in, they get to stay at home on bail while on trial. Sadly, the two who turned themselves in were in no condition to return home. The woman has a severe case of dragon pox, which prompted the arrest. The pair are under public scrutiny since they are well known. Sadly, there is no place to house the boy since his manor hasn't been cleared yet. I have offered Hogwarts as a place of solace for him, during the course of his trial."

Hermione's heart pounded in her chest. The names of those on the list from the front page flickered in front of her eyes as she thought. Each and every name was dangerous. Each and every person in Hogwarts was downright terrifying. Hermione's voice was shaky when she spoke. "What does this have to do with me?"

Headmistress McGonagall bowed her head down, then lifted it back up. "I know this is hard to ask of you, but I trust you enough. He is going to live with you, in your spare bedroom."

Hermione sucked in a deep breath. "No! You cannot ask me to do that! I can't! I won't! Bloody hell, I don't even know who it is!"

Minerva sighed and took another sip of her tea. "Edens. Bring him in."

Hermione stood up a little straighter, her hand clutching her wand. The heavy door opened, slowly. She held her breath as a stocky Auror shoved through. Behind him, bound, was a familiar blonde. Draco Malfoy looked up, his cold eyes looking straight into Hermione's.

_A/N: Balling. No, but really. Review lovers.:)_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Hermione felt all the air in her lungs dissipate. Her hand instinctively pulled her wand out, ready to hex him into the next year. She felt a surge of emotions. Anger, resentment, curiosity, and the most prominent, hatred. All of the negative energy fueled her tongue, which was leaden with insults to be fired at the ready. However, rational Hermione shook the irrational side out of her red cloud quickly. She blinked twice and let out a biting: "You're nuts."

"Hermione, be reasonable." said McGonagall calmly.

"No! I will not have my final year at Hogwarts be ruined by a bloody ferret!" Hermione shrieked, her hands flying up in the air. Her face was contorted in a stormy expression.

"Oh sorry, princess." Draco sneered. Hermione tightened her grip on the wand and shot him a nasty glance.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy enough." McGonagall barked. She rubbed her temples.

"Hermione, I know this is a rather large inconvenience but as Malfoy Manor is under scrutiny and has yet to be cleared, there is no other alternative. Now, I am giving you the day off of classes to work out the dorm situation. You know the spell to password protect your room. See Mr. Malfoy to his new room then go down to the laundry room and ask the house elves for extra clothes. Mr. Malfoy, please remember our earlier conversation."

Hermione nodded curtly and turned to Malfoy. She finally took notice to his shabby appearance. Draco was usually quite good looking and always well dressed. However, currently his hair was shaggy and overgrown, his clothes were torn and covered in dirt. She turned her back to him, silently inviting him to follow her. The previous red cloud settled over her mind again, as they walked through the corridors in silence. Hermione walked past the portrait of the Fat Lady, to a painting of Godric Gryffindor.

"Illumination." Hermione murmured. The painting swung open revealing a short corridor, which led to a small common room. There was a big couch, a table, two armchairs, and a fireplace. Bookshelves and paintings surrounded the wall, which had four doors. On the far left was what was now Draco's room, the far right Hermione. Beside Hermione's room on the left was the bathroom, and to the left of that was the kitchen area. Every Friday the house elves came and restocked Hermione's refrigerator and pantry, unless she specifically asked them for something. Sometimes when she was feeling up to it, she would cook her own dinner.

"You're room." Hermione pointed to his room. "Do what ever you want with it-"

Draco muttered something unintelligible. Hermione rolled her eyes and said crisply, "What was that?"

A faint pink tinge appeared on his cheeks. "I don't have my wand."

A sick sense of joy over came the young witch. The pure blood supremacist, who believed magic belonged only within the realm of those with all magical background, was ironically without magic, while the muggle born held all the power. A tiny smile fluttered on the pale lips of Hermione Granger as she shrugged. "Okay then. If there is anything that needs dire changing I'll consider fixing it. Bathroom's through there, kitchen through there. After I block my room, I'm going to do a few things then get-"

Hermione was cut off by an eye roll from the fallen prince, followed by a sharp turn and a slamming of his bedroom door. She felt fury build. How dare he!? Hermione was being nothing but courteous to the boy who had tortured her, mentally and physically, for nearly a decade. She held in her anger and turned to her dorm. Raising her wand, she repeated the spells that had became second nature to her after nearly an year on the run. She created a new password for it. Now, her dorm was as well protected as Hogwarts itself.

Hermione remembered she had to go retrieve clothing items for Draco, just as she was thinking of changing into a comfortable pair of sweatpants and taking a much needed nap. Hermione grunted in frustration as she stomped out of the room. She moved all the way down near the kitchens, to wear the laundry room was. Inside was a dozen or so house elves, running about with loads of Hogwarts uniforms.

"Excuse me?" Hermione called. A girl house elf appeared.

"Binky at your service, miss." She bowed lowly, her pointy nose brushing the concrete.

"I need some spare men's clothes. Anything you have, underwear too." Hermione said kindly. "Please."

The house elf nodded quickly. Not even a minute later, Binky appeared with a basket full. It consisted of shirts, robes, muggle jeans, underwear, socks, and even two pairs of shoes along with a thick coat. Hermione noted that it was nearly all of blue and black hues, and none of it was what many would call high quality. Hermione made a small stop in the kitchens to pick up extra food and then went up to her dorm. Draco's door was shut but Hermione noticed three green apples were missing from the basket on the table. Hermione silently set the basket of clothing in front of his door and knocked.

Draco opened his door just in time to see Hermione slip into her own bedroom. He scowled and looked down. Reluctantly, he picked up the clothes. To be quite honest, the idea of a hot shower and clean clothes was one of the most appealing things he had ever thought of. He presumed Granger wouldn't bother him, so Draco picked out a pair of black trousers and a blue shirt, with socks and underwear. The clothes were made of cheap fabric and clearly inadequate for someone of his status; however, after spending a little under five months alone with his mother in the French countryside, scavenging for food and shelter, it held the same as a silk robe.

Draco tiptoed into the bathroom. He glanced around and snorted. It was so obvious that Granger inhabited the dorm. Her muggle makeup was sprawled across the counter, feminine lotions and rubs were in the cabinets along with hair care potions. He shook his head and turned the shower on. Steam filled the room immediately. Draco stripped of his dirty clothes. He saw a pile of dirty clothing in the corner. Ignoring the thoughts of disgust that plagued his mind, he threw his own in it. Draco got into the shower, hissing as the scalding water hit his back. The cuts and scratches on his back stung as the soap cleaned it. He looked at the shelves inside the shower and groaned. The only shampoo in sight was Granger's strawberry scented shit. Draco grumbled in silence as the fruity smells enveloped him. Once he was clean, Draco got out of the shower. Ruefully, he used the Gryffindor colored, fluffy towels to dry off. He got dressed and exited the bathroom, emitting a cloud of steam and strawberry.

Despite the fact that it was only nearing ten o'clock in the morning, Draco was quite tired. He moved along the common room, staring at the rows of bookshelves. Peculiarly, some of his favorites were up there. He glanced around and snatched two books off the shelf. Draco moved into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water, stole a banana this time, and retreated to his room where he planned to stay.

Draco's room was plainer than Hermione's. It lacked a balcony and was colored in a gray hue. Of course, the former Slytherin preferred that over the filthy Gryffindor colors, which he was sure plagued Hermione's room. He moved to his king sized bed and settled into it.

An hour later, he was fast asleep. Across the dormitory, Hermione slept on. Silence and peace settled on the pair. Of course, that was not set to last.

A/N: It'll get better, I swear. Lololol

Happy Easter everyone.  
Review me for the bunny and Jesus(:


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

A week went by in a blink of an eye. Hermione tried to spend most of her spare time out of her dorm, or at the very least inside her bedroom. Gryffindor House had seen more of the infamous Hermione Granger in that week, than in the entire month alone. Hermione saw Draco only once in that week, when he was getting an apple. He glared at her, but said nothing.

Not that that wasn't what Hermione wanted. She would rather never see Draco, if that was possible. Hermione did her part, keeping fresh food in the kitchen and giving his dirty clothes to the house elves. Hermione hated the fact that McGonagall expected her to bend over backwards for the ex-death eater, she resented being his caretaker. Her only solace was the fact that she could escape him. Ginny had been curious as to why Hermione was always in the Gryffindor common room or the library, rather than her own. Hermione simply said she missed her friends, which Ginny begrudgingly bought.

Of course, the mutual aversion of the pair was about to come to a head.

Hermione was on her way back to her dorm after a very long day. Her professors had decided to pile homework on and then a group of third years decided to set off a dozen dungbombs in the Great Hall. It had been the Head Girls job to help clean and then punish them. Anthony had been sick in the hospital wing at the time, so it was all up to her. All the young woman wanted to do was to pull on her favorite flannel pajamas and go to bed. For the first time, in a while, Hermione didn't want to start her homework. She didn't even want to go down to the Great Hall for dinner.

Inside the dorm, Hermione changed into her pajamas. She pulled on fluffy socks Mrs. Weasley had knitted for her over the summer. Outside her glass doors, a thunder storm raged on. The Quidditch Pitch, rebuilt and brand new, in the distance was gray and oblique. Every few seconds, a flash of lightning would illuminate her dark room, which was followed by a crash of thunder. Hermione piled all her curly hair up on top of her head, twisting and knotting it into a messy bun.

Hermione lifted up her tattered copy of _Hogwarts, A History, _that she kept in her bedroom, and her wand and walked out of the room. The common room was silent, but the bathroom door was closed. Hermione slunk into the kitchen slowly, setting her book and wand down. She rifled through her cabinets and refrigerator, looking for something to eat that was quick and easy to heat up. At the start of the year, Hermione had convinced McGonagall to allow her to have a microwave in her tiny apartment. The headmistress had said: "If you can make it work, then sure."

It had taken a lot of tinkering, but after a full weekend Hermione managed to make it run off magic, instead of electricity. Hermione had used that microwave more often then her stove, because it was simpler. For dinner, Hermione nuked leftover bowl of chicken noodle soup. She poured it from the tupper ware into a large blue bowl and stuck a spoon in it. Hermione walked over to the couch and set her book down on the small coffee table, her book next to it. While the soup cooled, Hermione got up and poured herself a tall glass of pumpkin juice. She turned the corner of the kitchen and slammed into what seemed like a brick wall.

"Dammit." A voice growled. Hermione let out an irritated huff.

"Move Malfoy." Hermione snapped, carefully holding her cup aloft.

"Do you have any food that isn't just plain apples and oranges, mudblood?" Draco asked airily. His hair was a dark blonde and wet, from his shower.

Hermione let out a shriek of anger as she set down her glass and spun around to face him. The brunette placed her hands on her hips, her face cold.

"You're not going to get an answer with a comment like that." Hermione snapped. She turned back around and sat down. Draco walked over to her and lifted up the bowl of soup.

"Looks like I've find my answer." He said smugly, ready to eat a spoonful. Just before it touched his lips, Hermione waved her wand. Suddenly it was a bowl of worms, writhing and slimy.

"Bloody hell!" Draco shouted, the bowl falling to the ground. Hermione huffed in annoyance as the worms lay on her carpet.

"Get out of my sight, Death Eater." She spat. She pointed her wand at the floor and cleaned the mess up.

"No thanks." Draco said. He sat down beside her, stretching out. Hermione grew so annoyed that she stood up and returned to her room. Draco craned his neck in a pathetic attempt to hear her password, to no avail.

After she was gone, Draco scurried into the kitchen. He flung open the refrigerator and began to look through everything. Granger had fruits, vegetables, containers of things, and two jugs. One had tea in it, the other had pumpkin juice. He lifted up up a container and peeked inside of it. It was a thing of beef barley soup. He grinned and looked around. His smile slipped from his face as he realized he had no idea how to heat it up. Usually he would just tap it with his wand, but obviously that wasn't an option.

Then his eye landed upon the muggle contraption Granger had used. He bit his lip. It was a white thing with a large panel of buttons along the side. There were pictures and numbers on the buttons. It was really quite confusing, but it was his best bet. Draco managed to wrangle it open and then shut it. He let out a defeated sigh and began to press buttons at random. It lit up and began to spin in a circle. Draco looked smug as he walked into the common room. He lifted up a book and immersed himself in the text.

An unspecified amount of time later, he smelled something funky. Draco heard a shrill noise and got up to investigate. His eye widened at the sight before him. The damned muggle contraption had lit on fire! Draco furrowed his brow.

"I need my wand." He grouched under his breath.

Meanwhile, Hermione was sulking in her bedroom. She heard nary a peep from Draco, thankfully. However, she smelled something odd after a few seconds. Worry nestled into her brain. She stood up and grabbed her wand. Hermione knew she hadn't left anything important on, such as the oven and the microwave had turned off. Hermione flung open her bedroom door, just as her mouth dropped.

A plume of gray smoke was wafting out of her kitchen. Hermione broke into a dead sprint.

"Malfoy!" She screeched, brandishing her wand around. The cloud disappeared and the microwave repaired itself. Hermione, however, turned to the bemused blonde, a look of pure hatred on her face. "What the _fuck_ did you do?"

"Ooh, such naughty words for a filthy little mudblood." Draco sneered mercilessly.

Hermione let out a scream of rage, however the power was lost to a particularly loud clap of thunder. In a flash she had smacked him across the face and she pointed her wand at his face, her war instincts taking over. Draco watched her in amazement, underneath a mask of stone of course. The woman who had put up with his shit for a very long time was finally ready to fight. If only he had his wand, he would have her twitching on the ground, begging for mercy in seconds.

Hermione's mind rushed spells to her tongue, ready to fire. Quickly, her mind calmed her down. Well, faded a tiny percent of her rage, enough to get out clear and concise sentences. "Listen here _Malfoy_. You're living in my dormitory, with my rules. From here on out you need to respect me. Let me remind you McGonagall trusts me. Not to mention I'm the one with a wand and a best friend who will be putting you on trial in a month. If I were you, I'd watch your steps."

With those harsh words, Hermione turned around and went back into her room. She let out an angry huff as she slammed her door shut. How, in a matter of days, had her life gone from relatively normal to completely out of whack. How on Earth could McGonagall think she would willingly house Draco Malfoy? He was the reason she had the word mudblood permanently tattooed inside her arm. It was he who had stood by like a coward while others fought for their lives. He was one of the most despicable human beings in the world.

Outside, in the kitchen, Draco stood. He clutched the counter, his mouth slightly agape. How dare that filthy little mudblood talk to him like that? Like he was under her control! But then another thought crossed his mind.

She did have control over him. Like it or not, Draco was in hiding and he was about to go on trial for crimes to heinous and numerous to list. Hermione was the princess of the Wizarding World, her influence upon his trial was actually more than he would care to admit.

"Filthy little mudblood." Draco muttered under his breath. He reached into the fruit basket and lifted up the last green apple. He took a bite and stalked off into his bedroom.

_A/N: So today's been a rough day for me. I had to put my dog down. He was only 3 and my best friend, but he ate something toxic or something like that & there was nothing they could do. His name was Sammi and he loved to play frisbee, so can I get a bunch of reviews in memory of my beloved beast? (he was a 30lb cockapoo lol not exactly a beast.)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four_

After the blow up in the kitchen, Hermione saw less of Draco than before. That in itself was a major feat, being as Draco had only crossed paths with Hermione four times the previous few weeks. Hermione saw Draco once, taking a Granny Smith from the fruit basket. He gave her a dirty look and snorted, before returning into his cave. Hermione spent even more of her time in the library.

Hogwarts was well into the second week of October by the time Hermione ran into Draco again. Actually, it was her who sought him out, under McGonagall's orders. It was a Saturday Hogsmeade weekend, and as Head Girl Hermione needed to stay from eleven am, all the way until eight pm. Luckily, Harry and Ron were meeting her up at the Three Broomsticks around one o'clock. Unluckily, Hermione had strict orders to inquire if Draco needed anything from the tiny wizarding town.

"Malfoy. Open this damn door." Hermione barked, curling her hand into a fist and pounding it against the door. She continued to bang until it flew open, revealing a highly annoyed ex-Slytherin.

"Excuse me, may I help you?" said Draco crossly.

Hermione took a step back, crossing her arms. "The headmistress sent me to implore your needs from Hogsmeade. Of course, it will all be taken from your family's account at Gringotts."

Draco cocked his head to the side, contemplating. This was his some chance for normalcy, a slight breath of it at the very least. "Let me write it down. Just give me a few seconds."

Hermione nodded and returned to her room. She walked back, her beaded bag and coat in hand. Draco walked out, a piece of parchment in his hand. Hermione skimmed the list and rolled her eyes. Of course it was long and full of stupid things.

"Okay. I'll be returning later this evening. There is food in the refrigerator." Hermione didn't say anything more.

The carriage ride to Hogsmeade was quick, thankfully. Hermione decided to take a closer look at Malfoy's vapid list.

_Cauldron Cakes_

_Chocolate Frogs_

_Droobles_

_Jelly Slugs_

_Sugar Quills_

_A block of Chocolate_

_A jug of butterbeer_

_Bottle of Firewhiskey_

Following those he listed a few non-specific items of clothing and books. Hermione walked into Honeydukes. She fulfilled the long list from Draco, ignoring the dirty look the salesman at the register gave her when she said charge it to the Malfoy account. She also ignored the even stranger look when she handed her purchases, like Toothflossing Stringmints, and a few other sugarless candies. After that Hermione popped into Gladrags. She purchased a few silk buttons ups, a jacket, slacks, and new shoes for Draco. Hermione decided to take a small revenge toward him by purchased all gently worn clothes for him, in other words 'poor people' clothes. Hermione also purchased a new shirt for herself, along with a few new winter friendly clothes.

Hermione went into The Three Broomsticks at the time she was supposed to meet Harry and Ron. With her bags in tow. She held her arms above the other patrons of the pub, to the corner table. Harry and Ron were there, talking in low, hushed whispers. A few people approached the table, gawking at two-thirds of the Golden Trio.

"Sorry I'm late." Hermione greeted, sinking into the seats. Ron raised an eyebrow, and kissed her cheek.

"Got enough sweets?" He teased.

Hermione rolled her eyes, though she smiled, and began the process of shoving them into one by one into her tiny beaded bag. Even after being on the run, the bag still puzzled the two boys. "They're for a...someone."

She was going to say friend, but calling Draco Malfoy a friend was almost worse than saying his name by itself.

"Did you already order?" Hermione asked after she was done repacking her bag. The boys shook their heads.

"Nope, we were waiting for you." Harry explained. Just a second after he said that, Madam Rosmerta, appeared.

"Hello, what can I get you?" She asked, her quill poised over the notebook.

"Uh, can I have a salad? And a butterbeer. Oh, and can I also have a bottle of firewhiskey and butterbeer, to go?" Hermione's cheeks turned pink when she ordered Draco's asking. The barmaid raised an eyebrow but nodded. The boys ordered, and she left.

"Thirsty, Mione?" Ron asked, only partially sarcastic. Hermione shrugged.

"It's for the...the same person." She said vaguely. Quickly, Hermione changed the subject. "So, hows life on the outside?"

"Great. Did you see we catch two major busts?" Harry said excitedly. Hermione nodded.

"Yup. Draco Malfoy and Narcissa." Hermione said happily.

"Isn't Narcissa at St. Mungo's?" Ron asked, folding his hands together.

"Yeah. Apparently, the two were hiding out in the French countryside in a muggle bomb shelter. They had no running water or electricity, plus they couldn't use magic. After the end of the war, the Ministry put a new trace on all suspect Death Eaters. If they so much as used their wands, we would be there in an instant. I'm sure they were tipped off, but anyway while they were there Narcissa caught Dragon Pox. I guess Draco attempted to help her, but to no avail. He decided it was best to get official help and turn himself in, rather than watch her die. So Narcissa is in the prison ward of St. Mungo's, once she gets better she will get a proper trial. Draco was taken into Ministry care, but I'm actually not sure where he is being housed. I know that Azkaban is off limits to those who turn _themselves_ in."

Ron snorted. "The bastard better not be getting a cozy treatment, though I don't doubt that's where he is."

Hermione smiled weakly and nodded along with her friends. Truth be told, compared to most Draco was getting a cozy treatment. He was in _her _dormitory, after all. It was clear to her, that neither Harry nor Ron knew of the arrangement, and it was probably meant to stay that way. So Hermione kept her mouth shut. She nodded along as her friends made jabs about him.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Harry asked as their food was served. Hermione took a sip of her butterbeer and nodded.

"Yeah, why?"

"You've been oddly silent." Harry observed, his eyes concerned. Hermione shrugged.

"Just a bit tired, I suppose."

The trio met up with Ginny, and a little later her and Harry left to have some alone time. That left Ron and Hermione alone. Ron slipped his hand into hers and kissed her cheek. Hermione smiled tightly. They walked around Hogsmeade in silence. If there was one major fault in the pairs relationship, it was the lack of communication. While Ron wasn't as thick as he sometimes let on, he wasn't on Hermione's level of intelligence and he didn't bother to try. Hermione yearned for someone she could have conversations that stimulated her intellectually with. Ron just...fell short of those expectations.

Around five, Hermione suggested they meet up with Ginny and Harry for an early dinner. As of that year, seventh and sixth years were permitted to stay later in Hogsmeade. That also meant Hermione and Anthony had to stay even later. However, the perk was seeing the boys longer.

"Where are we going?" Harry implored as they walked up the street.

"I was thinking the Hogs Head." She replied. Ron groaned.

"But Mione, there food is awful." He complained. She turned around and shot him a silencing glare.

"Aberforth has cleaned up the place, they actually have quite good dinners now. It will be quiet too." Hermione added.

The four friends entered the pub, allowing the warmth to encompass their body. They sat down at a table in the corner, near the fireplace. Surprisingly, there were a few patrons in the bar. Hermione set down her beaded bag with a giant thunk and picked up the menu. She scanned it, her mouth watering. Really, she was starving.

"Hello you lot." Aberforth greeted gruffly. Hermione and Ginny smiled, while the boys nodded. "What can I get you?"

"A bowl of stew, please, and a piece of bread. Oh, and a glass of pumpkin juice." Hermione ordered.

Ron ordered a big chicken dinner, Harry similar, and Ginny ordered some chicken soup. Aberforth nodded and left. Hermione placed her chin into her hand, as thoughts over took her brain. She was with her very best friend in the entire world, and her boyfriend. Yet...somehow she felt incomplete. Like there was a big chunk of her happiness missing. That chunk had been absent for quite some time, which worried her.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry asked as their drinks came. Hermione lifted up her glass and took a sip.

"Nothing." She replied quickly. Harry raised an eyebrow, knowing that was untrue. However, he knew his friend well enough to know to leave it. The Weasley siblings were oblivious, as they were in a heated argument.

"It's the Cannon's year this year." Ron said smugly. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"No way! The Harpies are so going to win!" She argued.

"Uh-uh, they have to use their reserve chaser Anathea Fowler. She's not very good." He said, his grin widening.

"She's not that bad. When was the last time the Cannons won a game?"

"Alright you two." Harry said, his voice suggesting his amusement. Aberforth appeared with their dinner. Hermione gratefully took a large spoonful.

They talked about everything and anything. Until the topic landed on one they had had before:

"So Hermione, McGonagall mentioned before the start of the year we were allowed to visit you. When do you think would be best?" Ron asked excitedly.

Hermione's heart stopped. Obviously, it was impossible for the boys to visit her if Draco was sharing her dorm. She would never hear the end of, neither would he. In fact, she would be willing to bet anything that she would be yanked out of that dorm faster than she could said 'magic'. So, Hermione did the logical thing: lie. "Uh, well I'm a bit busy with my head girl duties now. But, maybe like next week or the week after that...or...yeah?"

Ron glanced at Harry before shrugging. "Whatever works."

Hermione let out a small sigh of relief. She went back to her dinner. They ate quietly for a while, before the boys walked the girls back to the castle. Hermione and Ginny went to the Gryffindor tower.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Hermione said, checking her watch. It was nearly eight o'clock and she was dog tired. She said the password and walked into the common room. Draco was sprawled out across the couch, his nose in a book. Hermione sunk into a chair opposite of him, but he paid her no mind. Hermione let her beaded bag fall to the floor with a colossal thunk. This caught the young man's attention.

"I have your things." Hermione said. She reached in and pulled out his bags. Draco got up and took them from her, checking the bags quickly. He nodded in thanks, before retreating to his room. Hermione stood up and caught sight of the book he had been reading. It was _The Catcher and the Rye_.

She smiled slyly, before retreating to the room for the night.

Meanwhile, Draco sat in his bedroom, ready to dive into his bag of treats and clothes. When he opened the bag, his nose caught a wiff of the peculiar scent of Honeydukes. It reminded him of simpler times, despite how cliché that sounded. Memories of being relatively young and carefree swept over him. However, he realized something terrible. Draco had never been 'carefree'. At the tender age of fourteen, just about fifteen, Draco learned his father had been in the select group of Death Eater's to see You-Know-Who's rebirth. From then, Lucius had been grooming Draco to become a Death Eater, just as he had. Then when his father had shattered and ultimately lost the prophecy, Draco had paid for his mistakes.

The young blonde snorted in disgust. While Draco finally came to accept his punishment, however unwilling, by turning himself in, Lucius was hiding in America. Ironically, posing as a muggle. When he had turned himself in, he had been asked if he knew where any other fugitives were. Naturally, Draco had lied. He may not have agreed with the life his father pursued, but he still knew that the world was every man for himself, especially after Lucius abandoned him and his mother. Knowing where his father was could prove useful later on.

Subconsciously, Draco knew that was exactly what Lucius Malfoy would say if he was in Draco's position. And that is what made Draco feel so sick inside.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five_

October faded quickly in November, which passed without much incident. Hermione spent almost every day throwing herself in her schoolwork, deterring Ron and Harry from visiting, and performing her Head Girls duty accurately. Ginny was on the Quidditch team again, so she was frequently busy with practice. She was the captain, much her both her and Harry's delight.

It was the first Sunday in November. A gust of Arctic air had swept over the Scottish countryside. Snow fell daily, blanketing the once green escape. Hermione loved the snow, she had great memories of playing in the white powder since early childhood. This year was no exception. The young witch was in high spirits, knowing that Christmas was around the corner. For two sweet weeks, Hermione could forget about Malfoy and his intrusion.

Speaking of the young Death Eater, he was supposed to have a meeting with his lawyer that day. Hermione was rather curious about what it was about, but she new better than to ask him. If anything, Hermione planned on asking McGonagall. She had a right to know what was going on with him, after all.

When she walked into her dormitory, after a long day of schoolwork, Draco was sitting on the couch. She was a bit taken aback. After all, he wasn't supposed to be home for a while. She nodded to him, sitting down at the desk and flinging her bag down.

"How did it go?" Hermione asked nonchalantly. She hadn't planned on asking him, but it was hard to resist.

"What go?" Draco asked icily.

Hermione turned around to face him. She rolled her eyes, crossed her legs and arms. "Your appointment with Mr. Snow."

"It went fine." He muttered. Hermione was dissatisfied, so she gave him a look. He gritted his teeth. "Fine. My first trial date is set for December 2nd."

"Really? Wow, I didn't expect it to take so long. I expected it to be nearing now, about." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Of course you bloody did." He growled.

"Oh, what's got your wand in a knot?" Hermione sneered rhetorically. Draco scoffed.

"You want to know what's got my wand in a knot?" He barked. He stood up, his face turning a red color. "The fact that I'm stuck in this fucking dormitory forever with the fucking mudblood wonder! The fact that I'm going on trial for my fathers fucking crimes. The fact that I cannot fucking walk on the street without having death threats shouted. And you know what gets me really fucking ticked? The fact that in less than a month, I could know the fate of my life. Whether I fucking land in Azkaban or not."

Draco let the words float in the air for a few seconds, before stalking off into his bedroom, a door slam to punctuate his monologue. Hermione sat at the desk, shell shocked. Despite how angry he was, for the first time in the past ten years he let out the slightest hint to what was going on inside his brain. It was as if the facade he always had on had cracked, letting the tinniest ray of life shine through. It amazed Hermione, and made her feel sad.

What he said was true. Most of it at least. She disagreed with him claiming he was going to prison for his father's crimes. While she knew that it was Lucius who pressured Draco, it was he who went on to commit the crimes. The sorest subject for her was Draco watching her writhe on the floor being crucioed.

Hermione shook away the negative thoughts that surrounded him and returned to her potions homework. She looked up from the parchment at the clock, which said it was nearly five. Hermione decided that she would cook herself dinner. She got out all the fixings and began to cook, allowing her mind wander. Not two hours later did Hermione realize she had enough food for at least three people. She sighed and looked at her roast. It smelled heavenly, and she decided to just ask Malfoy.

Hermione approached the door cautiously. Finally, she plucked up all of her courage and rapped her knuckles against the smooth oak. The door swung open, revealing a malevolent looking Malfoy.

"Before you bark and complain, I just came to say that I made dinner. I have a surplus of food, therefore I came to offer you some. It's pot roast." Hermione said swiftly.

The smell had wafted into Draco's bedroom, making his mouth water. Reluctantly he followed the witch into the kitchen. Sprawled out on the small breakfast table was a feast for hungry eyes. And that is exactly what Draco was: hungry. He slid into the seat across.

"What would you like to drink?" Hermione asked politely. She was standing at the refrigerator, a glass in hand.

"Pumpkin juice, please." Draco muttered. She poured them each glasses and set down two plates. Hermione began to scoop portions onto her plate, and Draco did so after. They ate in a silence. For the first few minutes, only the clattered of steel utensils against white glass filled the awkward air. Hermione coughed and focused at the spot above Draco's head.

It was he who decided to begin to speak. "Depending on what happens at my court date, the chances of me being out of here after the holidays is good."

"Where would you go?" Hermione implored.

He shrugged. "Azkaban, most likely."

Hermione's eyebrow rose. "How would you end up there?"

"If I am convicted for any of offenses I'm accused of." He replied, taking a large bite of potatoes. "Then I go straight to Azkaban until sentencing."

Hermione nodded. "Oh. So, has Mr. Snow said anything of particular interest?"

He contemplated the question. Of course, everything his lawyer said was interesting because it pertained to the fate that awaited him. However, he had said a few things that Hermione herself may find interesting. "My chances of evading conviction will be raised if I find someone to testify for me."

Hermione quirked an eyebrow. "Testify to what, exactly?"

"That I have some redeeming qualities, I suppose. I need to find a person to attest to the fact that I am not a horrible monster all the time." said Draco grimly. Even he knew that was next to impossible.

Hermione picked up her napkin and wiped her mouth before speaking. "What about Zabini? Or Goyle?" She almost mentioned Crabbe, but the memory of his death flashed before her eyes.

Draco snorted into his pumpkin juice. "Yeah right. Goyle is missing and Zabini is enjoying life in Italy with his mother."

Hermione took another sip of her juice. She faintly recalled a discussion with Ron and Harry, about how some of the suspected Death Eaters got off scott free. It was different if they hadn't have been suspected, but they had.

"Well, I'm sure you'll find someone. What about your mother?"

"She's too ill. They have her taking daily potions that keep her rendered into her hospital bed." Draco answered. He finished off the last of his dinner. Hermione too was done, so Draco lifted both of their plates and rinsed them in the sink. He set them down, and turned back to her.

"Do you," He paused. "need anymore help?"

Hermione remained stoic as surprise settled in. She allowed a hint of a smile on her face. "No, no thank you."

Draco nodded and disappeared into his bedroom. Hermione returned to the dishes, and finished them with a flick of her wand. The clock read five til seven, so Hermione was about to start on her homework when she heard a thump on the portrait back. She paused, fear creeping in through her veins. Slowly, Hermione stood up. She gripped her wand against her side, her hands slick with nervous sweat.

"W-Who is it?" Hermione asked, her voice wavering. She lifted her wand, holding her breath. The only response was yet another brutal thump. Hermione frowned and threw open the door.

"Oh my god." Hermione gasped.

"Surprise!" Harry Potter and Ron Weasley shouted.

_**A/N: Welp, review please. Last chapter I only got three & it made me sad. Do you not like the sotry? :(**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter Six_

Hermione was stunned into silence. Her auto pilot kicked on, forcing a hello out of her. Using muscle memory she ushered them inside and offered them a drink. Thankfully, the rational Hermione came back soon enough.

"Uh, guys? Go right on into the kitchen and get yourself something to drink." Hermione said nonchalantly. The two boys nodded and walked into the kitchen, while Hermione ran towards Draco's room.

"_Alohomora_." She hissed. Hearing the lock click, Hermione shoved open the door, not caring about the privacy breach.

"Bloody-" Draco gasped, but Hermione flew over to him and covered his mouth. She didn't notice he was shirtless.

"Shh!" Hermione growled. She backed away and the nerves came back.

"Look, Harry and Ron surprised me. They're out there, now. Please, please don't come out. They will _kill_ you if they see you and you won't be able to defend yourself and I'll have to hurt one of them and-" Hermione felt a cool finger press against her lips, effectively silencing her babbles.

"Hermione, shut up." Draco whispered. Hermione reeled, _had he called her Hermione?_

"Just..please? I'll make sure they leave soon enough, I promise." Hermione muttered. He nodded and shrugged, reaching over and yanking a shirt over his head.

"You owe me." He grunted. Hermione rolled her eyes and left. When she left, Harry and Ron were seated on the couch, glasses of butterbeer in their hands.

"Who were you talking to in there?" Ron accused. Hermione's heart sped up, but she managed to keep her facade alive.

She blushed bashfully. "Oops, I was talking to myself. Sometimes I leave the window open and I forgot to shut it, but it was being tricky."

"Mione you're a witch." Ron reminded tactlessly.

"Thank you, I'd have no idea if it wasn't for you reminding me." Hermione replied sarcastically. She sat across from them, and crossed her legs. "Look, I don't mean to be rude but you can only stay til 8."

"It's almost seven fifteen!" Ron complained. Hermione shrugged.

"That's what you get for showing up unannounced." said Hermione, a bite to her tone. "Next time, send an owl. It's not difficult."

Ron retracted. Harry glanced between his friends, feeling the awkward level rise. He opened his mouth, then closed it, unsure of what to say. They sat in silence for a few minutes, before Hermione spoke. "So, what's life like on the outside world?"

Harry smiled and said, "We caught Eric Valequez."

"Who?" Hermione asked curiously. She had been reading the Daily Prophet every morning, but the name was extremely unfamiliar.

"He was a Spanish war lord who was in the process of capturing muggle borns and putting them into the slave trade. Some he even sent into the sex trade." Harry explained. "He was in cahoots with Voldemort before his downfall. Of course, Voldemort worked solely alone. Valequez did not, he was in the league with Xiu Dan-San, the Chinese head of secrecy. It was a near trifecta, until Voldemort fell. He was their idol."

"There are more of them? Merlin, I was too naïve to even hope that the world was at peace." Hermione groaned. Harry smiled bitterly.

"Well, Valequez is in interrogation, and we are attempting to get out the whereabouts of San's head quarters." said Harry, clasping his hands.

"It must be a little bit better, being an Auror as opposed to being a teenage school boy." Hermione mused. Harry shrugged.

"In the end, it's all the same." Harry said. Hermione nodded, mulling over the news about the others. She took a sit of her pumpkin juice. The conversation flitted with ease after the heavy set tale. Hermione glanced at the clock after a particularly gut aching bout of laughter.

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed. The clock chimed nine, an hour past the time she had said.

"Maybe we should go," Harry said guiltily.

"Get some rest Mione." said Ron, pecking her lips quickly. She nodded and ushered them to the door. However, just as they were going to step out, there was a loud thump. Hermione froze, waiting to here anything else. Harry and Ron glanced at each other. They pushed past her and strode toward Draco's door. Ron reached down and grabbed the knob.

"Wait!" Hermione burst, running after them. She grabbed Ron's arm. "What are you doing?"

"Hermione, is someone in there? Have you been cheating on me, is that it?" Ron barked. Hermione's face fell, then contorted back up.

"No! Merlin, _no_." She said. "It was...the wind."

Ron scoffed and turned back to the door and tried to turn the handle. To Hermione's surprise, it opened with ease. Draco must have unlocked it. Ron rushed in, Harry and Hermione on his heels. Hermione's heart beat so fast, she felt nauseous. Ron looked around, before turning back to the two. His ears were red.

"Sorry Mione for lashing out, there isn't anyone here." He muttered. Hermione blinked and nodded. She was completely astounded that Draco wasn't seen. Quickly, she ushered them back out and to the portrait hole. As soon as she saw them turn the corner, Hermione down right sprinted back to Draco's room.

"Malfoy!" She hissed. She looked around, frantically trying to find him.

"I'm right here." He said from behind her. She screeched and jumped a foot in the air. Hermione placed a delicate hand on her heart, her eyes wild with terror.

"How-what?" She babbled. He just stared at her, before motioning behind him.

"I thought they left, so I went to the bathroom, but then you came back. So I hide back in the bathroom." He answered smoothly. Hermione nodded.

"That was a close call..." Hermione murmured. She stood there awkwardly, rubbing her neck. "So, I'm gonna go to bed. Goodnight."

She practically ran past him and into her bedroom. Hermione slammed the door shut and let out a long sigh. Her eyes swept across her room as she flicked on the lights. She frowned when she saw two things out of the ordinary. Her balcony door was open, and the books that had been on her dresser were scattered on the floor. She felt unease settle in. Quietly, she shut her door and picked her books back up. Just to be safe, she picked up her wand and recited a few protection spells, reminisce of her months on the run.

Furthermore, she checked her closet and under the bed. After deciding her room was safe and sound, she got into her pajamas, turned off the lights, then slid into her bed. She closed her eyes, trying to fall into a peaceful sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter Seven_

Hermione woke up on December first in high spirits. She looked at her calender and saw she had only three weeks until Christmas break. Her parents were coming back from France just for the holidays, which they were spending together.

"Good morning." Hermione chirped. Draco was lounging on the couch. He looked up.

"Someone is chipper today." He smirked. Hermione shrugged.

"I just love this time of the year." confessed Hermione as she walked into their kitchen. Draco rolled his eyes.

"You love this fuddy duddy holiday stuff." He grumped. Hermione walked out of the kitchen, two mugs of coffee in her hands. She handed one to him and sat down opposite of him. He sipped it.

"Well, I get to see my parents. I haven't seen them since June." Hermione explained. Draco quirked an eyebrow.

"Ah. Well, I have my court date tomorrow. They told me the follow up date, where I hear the verdict." Draco lifted up a letter from the coffee table. "After that, if all goes well, they will give there sentence that day."

"What day is it?" Hermione asked. He handed her the letter. The date, in bold, read _December 19__th_. She nodded. "Well, hopefully you will get some good news before Christmas."

Over the past month, Hermione and Draco had developed a platonic friendship of sorts. They learned they got along well, despite their tornado of a past. She had even taken to giving him her textbooks that she didn't need, to help him at least somewhat keep of with his studies. She taught him her own homework, reciting lessons she had been taught earlier in the day. A shocking plot twist had arose; Draco was actually a fantastic potion brewer. He actually helped her sometimes. Draco also liked to spend time with the smart witch because she was like a breath of fresh air. Not only had he been stuck inside the dorm for several months, but he also wasn't used to intellectual conversations. Crabbe and Goyle were about as intellectual as dragon dung.

"Yeah. Snow has been pressuring me to find someone to testify on my behalf. I only have a day. I did send out a letter the other day to Zabini. He might be a tosser, but he may be the only tosser I've got." Draco said quietly. A faint flush rose to his pallid cheeks.

Hermione remained silent. She had given it a fair bit of thought over the past few weeks. Testifying for him would out their secret to the whole world, but more importantly to Harry and Ron. It was extremely risky and practically screamed traitor. After knowing the boys for nearly a decade, she had learned how quick to judge they were. She knew she would be under extreme duress from it. However, her constant mental deliberation had ended in her final decision.

"Draco..." She began quietly. She took a big gulp of her coffee. "I think-I know-I'd be willing to testify for you. I think that I have learned enough over these past few months, enough to say a few compelling things for you."

The blonde looked up. His eyes were wide. Hermione held her breath, waiting for his words. "Hermione, you would really do that? You know what that means, right?"

She looked down, her eyes heavy. "You have done some terrible things in the past. You have done a lot of bad things, to me and my friends. However, I don't condone Azkaban for those who don't completely deserve it. You deserve punishment, not eternal damnation."

Draco nodded. He was shaking inside and had the foreign urge to hug her and never let go. Having the golden girl, Hermione Granger testify on his behalf was...utterly amazing. It was, well it could be life changing. Draco didn't know how to react outwardly so he nodded a few more times. He blinked twice, then nodded once more. Hermione allowed a small smile to grace her lips. She pulled her legs under her bum and drank the rest of her coffee. "I already owled Mr. Snow."

His eyebrows raised. "Did you? Oh, you should get response letter soon. I don't actually know who says they will testify. I know two things though, besides you. The first is Snow sent out five letters and I will not know who is testifying for me until they do so, tomorrow."

Hermione nodded. "Alright. Well, I need to get ready for school."

She stood up and brought her empty coffee cup into the kitchen. Hermione walked into her bedroom and pulled out her uniform. She got dressed, not even bothering with a shower. Her hair was a mess, but a manageable mess. She pulled it back into a french braid and tied it with a hair band. Hermione lifted up her ten pound school bag, heaved it over her shoulder, bid Draco goodbye and left.

Hermione was chatting with Ginny during lunch. The redheaded witch was very pleased that the recently absent woman was coming back. While Hermione listened, she took a big sip of her pumpkin juice and smiled. She too had missed her time spent with her girl confident.

"So, what are you doing for Christmas?" Ginny asked. She picked up a fresh raspberry from the bowl and popped it in her mouth. She chewed slowly, flipping through the Daily Prophet.

"Well, my mum and dad are coming home from the hospital in France." Hermione said quietly.

Ginny looked up from her article. "Really? Mione that's great!"

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Yeah, their memory is almost completely back."

Ginny leaned over and hugged her friend, squeezing her tightly. Hermione looked up, tears shining in her eyes. Ginny knew well enough that her friend fell sick with guilt after she was unable to reverse the memory charm. Lucky for her, there was a clinic in Nice that treated magical back fire and things of that nature. They treated them for three months, since it took Hermione three months to track them down. Since they had spent over a year in there new lives, it was harder for them to remember her. Getting them to the hospital was hard enough work.

"That's excellent. You're going to visit us, right?" She asked.

"Of course. I'll probably pop in on Christmas Day to give out gifts and say hello." Hermione said. "I still have to go shopping. Somehow two weeks is not enough."

"Oh! Maybe I can come by to your dorm tonight and we can plan." Ginny grinned. Hermione froze.

"Uh, maybe I can come into the Gryffindor Common room? It's been a while since I've been in there." She said nonchalantly. Ginny shrugged.

"Alright. Oh, look mail!" The afternoon owls swept in. One dropped a letter in her lap.

_Dear Hermione Granger,_

_Thank you for testifying on the behalf of Draco Malfoy. He greatly appreciates you as an ally. Please come to the Ministry at 12:00 pm, down to the courts. They will further direct you once you appear. Again, thank you for your time._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Cato Snow_

_Magical Defense Attorney _

Hermione folded the letter up and discreetly stuffed it into her pocket. Ginny raised an eyebrow, so it wasn't that discreet. Hermione shrugged and waved it off. She gathered up her bag and bid her friend goodbye.

"Wait, where are you going. I thought we could go to Potions together!" Ginny shouted. Hermione sighed.

"I have to talk to McGonagall. I'll see you tonight." She waved and sauntered off.

Hermione knocked on the Headmistress' door. She heard the elder lady allow her inside. McGonagall looked regal behind her loud desk. Hermione smiled.

"What brings you here?" She implored, staring at the young witch from behind her spectacles. She held a quill in on hand, her other on top of important looking papers.

"I need an excuse to get out of my classes tomorrow." Hermione said. She handed the letter to the headmistress as an explanation. Her eyes flitted over the words, and she looked up. Minerva looked extremely surprised, something that did not happen often.

"Miss Granger, are you absolutely sure about this?" She whispered. Hermione sat down on the upholstered seat.

"Professor, I am one hundred percent sure. Over the past month or so, I feel like I've gotten to know Draco. We've...weird as this is to admit out loud, developed a friendship. I think it was out of necessity rather than actual feelings. He helps me with my potions homework and I help him keep up with all of his studies. We've actually talked about somethings. He's apologized from the years of torment and bullying he put me through. In these past few months, I've found out Draco Malfoy is really a human being." The sincerity in Hermione's voice was compelling.

McGonagall nodded. She handed Hermione back the letter. "I hope you know what you're getting yourself into."

Hermione looked down. "A lot of trouble. I know, but I would rather face heat than see Draco go to Azkaban."

McGonagall nodded again. She pulled her spectacles and scribbled a note down on a scrap of parchment. "Bring this to your teachers when you return. You're dismissed."

Hermione stood up and left. She entered Slughorn's class, explaining she was with the headmistress. She sat in the back, next to Neville Longbottom. The rest of the day passed quickly. Hermione set her stuff down in her common room and went to meet Ginny.

The girls stayed up until almost midnight scheming for the upcoming holiday. Hermione realized two things: how much she missed girl time, and how much she missed her other two best friends. The nerves settled in. Once Harry and Ron heard that she was testifying _for _Draco, they would immediately call her a traitor. It happened before, and it was bound to happen again.

When Hermione returned to her dorm, it was dark and silent. She went into her bedroom and fell into a fitful and restless sleep.

**A/N: Alright guys, so I'm officially on break and this story is my main priority. I'm currently writing chapter sixteen, and it's looking to be about 25 maximum chapters. I know how I want to end it and I know when, it's just the getting there I'm working on. Anyway, so review review review because the more I get, the more likely I am to update sooner.**

**How about 10? :)**


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter Eight_

The next morning, Hermione woke up around nine. She got up and took a hot shower. After wards, she went to knock on Draco's door but instead she found a letter.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Snow pulled me out at 6 am. Wish me luck._

_-DM_

Hermione rolled her eyes and tossed the letter in the trash. She walked back into her bedroom and looked at her outfit. She got dressed in the nice robes she had laid out. They were a midnight blue with silver hems. She slipped her feet into silver ballet flats. Once she was dressed, Hermione did her hair in a tight bun at the top of her head, letting a few tendrils fall. She did her makeup quickly, glancing at the clock. Time was on her side as she left her dorm, wand in hand.

Hermione didn't realize it was lunch time until she heard her name shouted from behind. "Hermione!"

She grimaced, before faking a smile and turning around. "Hey Ginny. Look, I'm on my way out..."

The fiery redhead frowned. "Where are you going? It's a Thursday. And why are you so dressed up?"

Hermione shrugged. "I'm going to the Ministry for a..uh, meeting."

Ginny nodded. "Oh, okay. Have fun. Tell my brother and boyfriend I said hello." She chirped.

Hermione managed to get away unscathed, but she didn't know how long it would last. Hermione walked the long trek to Hogsmeade, where she safely apparated to the Ministry. She got many stares as she walked through the big atrium. People bowed their heads at the famed war heroine. She stood in line like everyone, putting her wand through the machine which spit out her badge and her wand. Hermione took the magical elevator down and down, gripping the rail so tight her knuckles were white. She was spit out in the courtrooms, a few people standing around.

"Oh, Miss Granger. Good good." A pudgy, balding man wheezed. He lifted a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped the top of his head, then his rather bulbous nose. She smiled, though it looked like a grimace.

"Mr. Snow, it's a pleasure," Hermione greeted. She shook his hand.

"You're going to wait right over there, you're our star witness so you will go last!" Snow screeched. Hermione nodded, her insides turning. She was brought into a small room, where she sat on a cushioned chair. Snow left, leaving her completely alone.

Inside the court room, the atmosphere was tense. The fifty members of the Wizengamot sat, in there plum robes, around Kingsley Shaklebolt, the Minister or Magic. He was very serious looking. Draco was brought into the room, where he sat at a table to the left. Cato Snow sat right beside him. On the right side of the room sat the other lawyer. Henry Block was a relatively young man, with dark hair and deep blue eyes. He was handsome and very stern.

The first witness was called. It was Blaise Zabini. He answered the questions with ease. The Italian spoke with a cocky attitude, but he defended his friend. Next up was Pansy Parkinson. She began to tear up as her nasally voice answered the difficult questions presented. Third was Alan Wright, a magical therapist whom Draco saw as a child. He spoke of how he was presented with cold treatment from his parents. The boy was practically raised by house elves. The members of the Wizengamot did feel a pang of sadness for the fallen man.

Then came the final witness. The icing on the cake; the shocker of all shockers.

"We call to the stand, Hermione Granger." Cato Snow bellowed. He really became less of a mouse and more of a rat when he was in the courtroom. The back doors were opened, and there she stood. The mouths of the spectators dropped, their eyes widening. It was like having a prairie dog testify for a lion that ate it's brother. Utterly ridiculous. Hermione walked down the steep incline with confidence. She kept her eyes straight ahead, not bothering to glance at anyone else. Hermione was about to hit her safety zone, when she heard it.

"Hermione." Harry Potter hissed. She maintained her composure, not giving anyone the satisfaction.

"State your name for the Ministry." Percy Weasley, the newly re-instated Senior Undersecretary to the Minister.

"Hermione Jean Granger." She said, her voice never wavering. Cato Snow stood up, his hands behind her back.

"Miss Granger, how do you know Mr. Malfoy?"

She cleared her through and crossed her legs. "He has been my classmate since I came to Hogwarts."

Cato nodded. "Okay. Now, I'm sure that most of the people in this room know the answer, but I'm going to ask anyway. What was your involvement in the past war?"

Hermione nodded. She waited a second, then opened her mouth. "Well, I was and still am best friends with Harry Potter. He was the head target from Lord Voldemort since he, Harry, was eleven. I was implicated because of my blood status and friendship. I helped mostly with information, spells and such. I was part of the Order of the Phoenix from my seventh year on."

Snow nodded. "And, during the final battle where was Draco?"

She lifted her eyes up the ceiling, thinking about the question. Memories flashed in her mind. "Well, he was at school at the time of the battle. Harry, Ron Weasley, and I ran into Malfoy, Gregory Goyle, and Vincent Crabbe in the room of requirement. After a few, er, incidents Crabbe used the dark spell Fiendfyre. He couldn't control it and ending up loosing his life. We saved Malfoy and Goyle, and they ran. I didn't see Malfoy again until Voldemort gave us time to help our wounded and the...dead. Draco was alone with Goyle. At the end, Draco remained unsided after Voldemort was gone."

Snow stopped pacing. "Ah, unsided? So, he didn't fully affiliate with the light or dark?"

Hermione pursed her lips. "He took the mark, but at the end he didn't fight with the Death Eaters, out of cowardice so be it, but he may have saved lives."

"Objections!" Henry Block shouted. "Calls for speculation."

"I'll allow it." Kingsley said.

"I have one final question Miss Granger. Why did you decide to testify today?"

"Well, Draco has been..he's been living with me since September." There was a few collective gasps from the crowd. "Under the Headmistress' orders. While we had some...distasteful arguments through the past few months, we kind of formed a platonic friendship. I happened to help him with his studies, while he helped me with my Potions. I learned that he wasn't an awful guy, he just made some bad choices because he, like anyone else, was bound by family loyalty. Draco didn't want to see his family's demise, so he did whatever he could to help prevent it."

"Thank you Miss Granger." Cato Snow returned to his table, and sat down.

"Mr. Block." Kinglsey offered. The handsome wizard lawyer stood up, his hands folded behind his back.

"Miss Granger, have you ever voiced disdain for the defendant?" Block asked.

She shrugged. "I suppose. He did...tease me in my youth."

"Tease? From the evidence we gathered, torture would be a more appropriate word. Is it true that he stood by and watched you get crucioed and carved by his derranged aunt?"

"Well-I mean-" Hermione grappled, unsure how to answer without implicating him.

"Answer the question Miss Granger. Yes or no?" Henry Block barked.

Hermione's face darkened. "I cannot answer that with a yes or no, Mr. Block."

"Then elaborate." He replied, leaning on the witness stand.

"What was he going to do? He very well couldn't twist the knife out of her hand. After all, wasn't it you who said Bellatrix was derranged?" Hermione countered.

Henry Block didn't flinch. "Was it not Mr. Malfoy who identified you and Mr. Weasley, thus leading to your unfortunate evening?"

"Yes." Hermione spat through gritted teeth.

"And, it was Draco Malfoy who was so racist he referred to you as a mudblood, which is the foulest name for a muggle born?"

"Yes. Among other people." Hermione said tersely.

"And was it not Draco Malfoy who attempted to murder Albus Dumbledore on behalf of Lord Voldemort." Henry fired his last round, leaving Hermione riddled with bullets.

She licked her lips and looked down. "Y-Yes."

"Thank Miss Granger, you may not step down."

Hermione stood up with high authority. She walked with her chin up and her eyes focused out of the courtroom, where she was directed out of the Ministry. She felt a heavy weight in her chest, and wondered if that had been a good idea. She felt like she had said some pretty nasty things, things that weren't make up with the good things. Then there was Harry. She had peeked, and saw how upset her best friend looked.

**A/N: Haha, a reviewer pointed out Cato Snow. Alright, so I am in fact a fan of the Hunger Games, but that was not my intention at all. In my Life Skills story I named a professor Horan & someone suggested it was after Niall Horan, but back then I didn't like One Direction. So, I think the back of my brain is quirky. Oh well, thank you to all my reviewers:) **

**10 more?**


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter Nine_

Hermione left the Ministry and the time was nearing five o'clock in the evening. She really didn't feel like returning to Hogwarts after the grueling court, so she wandered through the streets of London. Hermione realized she was getting a lot of stares because she was wearing her blue robes. Finally, after one man openly scoffed at her, she ducked into a clothing store. Thinking quick, she got a pair of jeans and long sleeve tee shirt. She just left her shoes and balled her robes up, then put them in her beaded handbag she still took everywhere.

Hermione went back outside, chilled without a coat. Too add to that, a wet mixture of rain and sleet started to fall. So she ran into a nearby bookstore. The inside was warm, lit by charming chandeliers, with winding oak stairs and row upon row of bookshelves. Hermione felt the weight inside of her lifted as the scent of new novels tantalized her nose. She was drawn to the left, reaching her hand out and brushing the spines with the tips of her fingers. They were all muggle; some of the titles were ones she had read already, but many weren't. Hermione plucked four books off one shelf alone. She walked into the corner and sat down.

She sped through the first two books. Her eyes absorbed the words at a rapid pace. Hermione was shaken out of her mind when the loud speaker announced the bookstore would be closing in ten minutes. It was then Hermione noticed her aching stomach-having not eaten since eleven, and her sore neck. She stood up, her bum numb. Hermione set the two already read books down on the table and purchased the other two. She left the store. It was almost ten o'clock and she felt guilty. She was sure Draco was back at their dorm and probably wanted to talk to her, but she really wanted to avoid him. Hermione found a dark alley and apparated to the outskirts of Hogsmeade. The trek back to the castle was cold and long. Finally, when she pushed open the doors to the castle, her body was frozen and her eyes heavy, but she wasn't tired.

She climbed the stairs to the fifth floor and entered the fourth door on the left. It was the prefects bathroom, and thankfully empty. Hermione pulled on almost every tap, smelling the sweet bath salts and oils fill the clean water. She stripped out of her clothes, her body aching from a long day. Hermione slid into the hot water, hissing as it soothed her aches. The bubbles were overwhelming in areas. Hermione sunk under the surface, holding her breath and swimming around. She came up, sweeping her long locks back.

Hermione swam over to the area where she could sit. She picked one of her new books and started to read. She read until she felt her toes prune. Thankfully, the water never ran cold. She set the book down and grabbed one of the towels. It was fluffy and white, and felt like heaven when she wrapped it around her body. Hermione frowned when she realized she had no clothes. She grabbed her bag and left, wearing only the towel.

She walked to her dorm and pushed open the door. The dorm was quiet and dark. Hermione pulled out her wand. "Lumos." The tip illuminated. Draco was snoring on the couch, still in his fancy robes. Hermione snuck past him into her dorm. Once inside, she put on her pajamas and felt into a deep sleep.

Hermione managed to avoid Draco entirely the next day, and somehow the entire weekend. Owl and owl tapped on her window, all from Harry and Ron. She didn't open any of them; they merely collected on her dresser. During her free time, which was almost all the time, Hermione sat in her bedroom and read, did homework, or slept. She completed all of her homework up until Christmas. Hermione would use magic to peek out and see if Draco was in the common room-which he almost always was. She deduced that he was waiting for her, so she out smarted him. Hermione slept so much in the day, during the evening she would go to the kitchens, get food, and shower in the prefects bathroom. Across the dorm, Draco wondered if Hermione was even dead or living in her bedroom.

But it was Monday, time to face the music. Hermione woke up early and got ready. Just as she was about to sneak out of her room, there was a creek. She spun around, but saw nothing. The creek came from the bathroom. Her heart pounded as she tiptoed to the area, wand aloft. She pushed open the door and saw the bathroom window open, snow collecting on the sill.

"What the-" She whispered.

"Hermione!" A voice shouted. Hermione screamed and spun around, her hand gripping her chest.

"Bloody _hell_ Malfoy." Hermione hissed, stomping forward and giving him a rough shove. "You scared the _hell_ out of me."

Draco's eyebrows were high in surprise. "Stop hitting me bloody woman! I haven't seen you in days!"

She stepped back and picked up her bag. "I've been busy."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Uh-huh, okay. So don't you want to know how the rest of the trial went?"

Hermione shrugged. "I'm busy Malfoy."

Draco frowned, her eyes getting dark. "What's wrong? Suddenly I'm Malfoy again?" He said Malfoy with high disgust. Hermione averted her gaze and shrugged again.

"Look, I'm just really stressed right now." Hermione mumbled. Without another word, she rushed out of the room. She bit down hard on her lip as she scurried down the hallway. Once in the Great Hall, she saw eyes hone in on her. Hermione kept her head low as she sat in the only empty area, the end by the heads table. People scooted away from her, their faces disgusted. Hermione knew the reason everyone was so cold was because of the Daily Prophet article. Of course it was complete rubbish, but it was still heavily moving. It painted Hermione as the Malfoy mistress, who believed all Death Eaters deserve to be freed. She was officially the persona non grata of Hogwarts.

Even Ginny, who had always been considerably reasonable about every public bomb thrown Hermione's way, had given her friend the cold shoulder. Hermione assumed Harry had something to do with it. After all, he didn't know the truth, but Hermione never bothered to tell him it.

"Hermione Granger." A rat faced fifth year shouted. Hermione looked up and walked over to him.

"That's me." She whispered.

"The Headmistress wishes to see you." He said. Hermione nodded and rushed past him, eager to get out of the Great Hall and prying eyes. She ran up the stairs two by two.

"Headmistress." Hermione rasped, clutching her side. The stitch was downright painful. McGonagall raised an eyebrow.

"Sit." She ordered.

Hermione moved into the seat, her heart thumped. "Am I in trouble?"

The headmistress shook her head. "No, not at all. In fact, you're quite the opposite. I called you in here to recommend you graduate early. I received a letter early this morning from an, ah," She paused, looking at a piece of parchment on her desk. "Henry Block. He was requesting you take an internship with his office. I think it's a wonderful idea."

Hermione's eyes were wide. She licked her lips and looked down. The news was outstanding. She could graduate in two weeks? That was possibly the best news she heard all week. Or all year. "Would I... you know, properly graduate?"

Headmistress McGonagall frowned. "You would get your diploma, if that's what you're asking. I'm sorry if this disappoints you, but there will not be a ceremony. You're the only one to be doing this."

Hermione looked up, her eyes gleaming with excitement. "That's completely fine with me. And Mr. Block asked about me? I mean, I've never thought of a career in the Magical Law- I've always leaned toward healing- but it sounds wonderful. If he wants me in particular I'd be a fool not to accept."

"So you will do it?" McGonagall asked. "You're going to graduate early? You know that would mean taking your NEWTS when everyone else is taking their mid year exams."

Hermione felt nerves wash over her body. She had no doubt that she would pass them, but the idea that in a few short weeks she would actually be taking them was scary. She bit her lip, then gave a jerky bob. "Yes. I'm saying yes."

McGonagall nodded. "Very well. Write a letter to Mr. Block accepting, please. I'll make your NEWT schedule soon, then give it to you. You're dismissed."

Hermione returned to the hallway, which was empty. She was supposed to be in Ancient Runes, but the young witch opted out. Instead, she returned to her dorm. Hermione felt a new found confidence knowing she could graduate so soon. That confidence swelled as she bounced into the common room. Draco was lounging on the couch, reading a book. He looked up, clearly surprised.

"What are you doing home so early?"

Hermione shrugged. "I was chatting with McGonagall,"

"About?" Draco pried. Hermione shrugged again and tossed her book bag near the fireplace, which was crackling merrily. She hadn't noticed it, but garland was hung along with a few stockings. One said Hermione on it. She bit her lip, noticing the other was blank. However, her mind was returned to Draco.

"I'm taking my NEWTs in two weeks." Hermione confessed. "I get to graduate then, before Christmas."

His eyebrows shot up. "That's great, Hermione! Really."

She smiled, though it was somewhat strained. "Thanks. Look, I've got to take care of something, I'll be in my room."

**A/N: Wow two reviews. Great. Just kidding. I'm a review whore, feed me please. Or check out my new story Breathe.**


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter Ten_

Hermione walked into her room, and noticed a tiny, yet festive, tree in the corner. It was lit with magical fairy lights and tinsel. She smiled, this time for real. Hermione adored Christmas, and her previous few had been less than extraordinary.

On her bed, she noticed two new letters. Hermione bit her lip. She went over to her dresser and picked up the stack. Without any hesitation, she tossed them into her fire. They caught immediately and began to turn to ash. She sat down on her bed and opened the first of the new letters, from Harry.

_Hermione,_

_What the bloody hell is going on? Ginny says she saw you today-confirmation that you're still alive. Did you get my other letters? We need to talk! What's the truth? REPLY._

_-Harry P._

She tossed it aside and ripped open Ron's. His was bound to be more violent.

_Mione,_

_Are you and Malfoy really shacking up? Because I'm you're boyfriend. Well, I don't know about that anymore. I don't think I can be with a lying traitor._

Hermione felt pain in her heart. He didn't even sign it, he just left it with those hurtful words. She knew they were coming, though. Hermione tossed both the letters into the fire and pulled out her own parchment, then quill. She dipped the tip in and began the series.

_Dear Harry,_

_Well, I'm a bit busy right now. Don't listen to the Prophet, it's rubbish as always. I'm graduating just before break, so perhaps we can talk after? I hope you're willing to hear me out, but only if we're civilized. Hate me all you want, but do so in a calm manner. I've heard enough arguing to last me for decades._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Hermione sealed it with a tiny drop of wax. She set is aside and started Ron's letter. It was the harder one, of course. She frowned at the blank page.

_Ron,_

_I'm not going to end our relationship in a letter. If you want to be such a bigot, you can. But step up and be a man. We can talk over Christmas break._

_-Hermione_

She knew the letter was harsh, but he was being equally harsh. Hermione didn't want her relationship to end, but she knew it was imminent. Hermione pulled out her final piece of parchment, the only one of the trio that had good news.

_Dear Mr. Block,_

_Hello. I'm Hermione Granger. I have gotten word that you wish for me to internship in your office. Well, I would like to formally accept. Thank you._

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione Granger_

She gathered up her letters and shoved them into her bag. Hermione left her room and went to the owlry to mail her letters. The owls flew away, Hermione watching them. The cold air finally settled into her bones and she turned around, ready to leave. That is...until she slammed straight into someone.

"Oh, sor-" The person stopped short. Hermione opened her eyes and saw a mane of fiery red hair, tied in a bun. Her brown eyes flashed with something when they met with Hermione's. Hermione stepped back, lowering her head. Ginny was frozen, unsure of what to say, or if to say anything. So she ducked her head and dipped next to Hermione. The young witch frowned and left the tower, returning to the sanctuary of her dorm. Draco was still on the couch,. Hermione shoved his feet and settled into the spot they had occupied.

"Thanks." Draco muttered sarcastically, putting his book down on the coffee table.

"No problem," Hermione muttered absently. She rested her head in her palm.

"What's on your mind?" asked Draco.

"I just had a run in with Ginny." Hermione sighed.

"Annnd?" Draco prompted.

"And what? She didn't even acknowledge me," Hermione groaned.

"So? Forget the redheaded weaselette." Draco drawled. Hermione rolled her eyes and gave him a whack.

"No. She's my best friend. I cannot stand her being so mad at me." Hermione leaned her head against the back of the sofa. Draco frowned and felt guilt roll in his stomach. He sighed and leaned his own head back.

"What do you want for dinner?" Hermione asked after a moment of silence. Draco shrugged.

"I'm not hungry. Why don't you go down to the Great Hall?" He suggested. She shot him a withering look and frowned.

"I can't. I think I'm going to go take a bath." Hermione muttered. She went into her room and grabbed her pajamas and a good book. While the spacious bathtub filled, Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. Visibly, her eyes were sunken and deep purple bags sat beneath her lifeless eyes. The social repercussions were obviously taking a toll on her, both physically and mentally. Draco himself had taken notice, but he knew that there was nothing he could actually do about it, being holed up in the dorm and all. Even though Hermione testified saying that Draco was staying with her, due to the ongoing trial the details of what she said were bound by oath to those who listened. Everyone knew Hermione Granger testified, they just didn't know what was said.

Hermione sunk into the bathwater, feeling her body's aches slowly ebb away. She closed her eyes and allowed the gentle scents of lavender and chamomile to carry her away. She breathed through her nose and felt it tingle, almost in pain. Suddenly, her throat began to swell; it was as if the air in the room was dissipating. She shot up and started to cough. Hermione staggered to grab her towel and then out of the bathroom.

"Hermione!" Draco gasped, just as she fell to the floor.

* * *

Hermione felt weights behind pressed against her head, like the knuckles of hell were taking pleasure in wailing on her. She groaned and realized how bad her throat hurt too. Her eyes, heavy as they were, flickered open. The bright glow of candle light was the first thing she saw. Hermione yelped and covered her eyes.

"You're up!" A girly voice shrieked. Hermione flicked her head to the left, towards the voice. Her vision cleared somewhat, and she saw Ginny Weasley sitting in a chair, looking worn.

"What happened?" Hermione rasped, struggling to sit up.

"You passed out." A deep voice said from her right. Draco Malfoy sat opposite Ginny, his own pale face whiter than normal.

"How? I was just taking a bath." Hermione cried. She struggled to remember. "How long was I out?"

"About four days." Ginny whispered. "Hermione, I am so sorry for how I behaved..."

Hermione waved her hand dismissively, as she propped herself up on her elbows. "How did I pass out?"

Draco sighed. "Hermione, the bubble bath you used was poisoned."

Hermione felt her heart stop. She didn't say a word, because she did not know what to say. She licked her lips and leaned back into the plush pillows. "With what?"

"Burgle beet roots." Ginny said. "Someone poured the juice into your soap. The fumes were toxic."

Hermione frowned. "B-But, how could someone get into my room? Hogwarts is protected."

Her brown eyes lingered on Draco once the words left her mouth. He was an obvious suspect, but then she realized he had nary an opportunity to get his hands on burgle beet roots. She clasped her hands together nervously. "Now what?"

"McGonagall did a sweep of your room, there wasn't anything out of the ordinary," Ginny said quickly. "and she cast more protecting charms. You're safe for now."

"For now." Hermione snorted in anguish.

"Miss Granger, you're awake!" Madam Pomfrey shrieked, sweeping into the room, cradling a tray of potions.

"Can I go back to my dormitory?" Hermione whispered, suddenly feeling very tired. The mediwitch shook her head and thrust a glass in her face.

"Tomorrow. For now, drink this. You will sleep through the night." Hermione dutifully drank the potion and felt her brain go fuzzy. She leaned father into the pillows and fell right asleep.

**A/N: Ruh roh. Who the hell would poison our dear Hermione? Guesses anyone?**


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter Eleven_

A week passed after Hermione got out of the hospital wing. The nineteen year old witch threw herself into her studies, all while looking over her shoulder every five minutes. Whoever was out to get her was not going to show up very soon. That didn't take the worry off her back, nor Draco's. He felt bad about not being able to notice a break in.

It was a week before her NEWTs and Hermione was sitting in the library, reading, with Ginny next to her. Tomorrow was Saturday, a Hogsmeade day.

"So, are you going tomorrow?" Ginny asked nonchalantly.

"Going to Hogsmeade? Yeah, I have to. Why?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"No reason, I just was wondering." Ginny murmured, looking back to her Potions homework. Suddenly, Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"Merlin, is Draco asking you to spy on me?" She barked.

"Spy? No, that sounds wrong." Ginny defended. "I'm simply going to make sure you stay safe."

Hermione rolled her eyes and shut her books. "Whatever. It's late, so I'm going to head to bed."

"I'll go with you." said Ginny quickly. Hermione bit the inside of her cheek in annoyance. Ever since she had been attacked, Ginny had been dubbed her personal body guard.

"No, you stay." Hermione snapped. She left the library quickly. Hermione raced through the halls. It was dark, the castle walls casting eerie shadows on the wall. She went up to her dormitory and made it safely.

"Hermione?" Draco called from the kitchen. She walked in and set her bag on the floor. Draco was holding an unopened letter in her hand. He handed it to her. "Here, this was addressed to you."

It was from her mom. Just to be safe, Hermione waved her wand over the letter. Thankfully, it was safe. She ripped it open and her eyes flitted over the words. Draco watched her intently.

"What did it say?" He asked curiously. Hermione looked up and smiled tightly.

"Oh nothing, just information on Christmas." She bit her lip, tears stinging in her eyes. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

Draco's eyes followed her as she slipped into her room. He himself decided it was time to turn in.

Hermione woke up the next morning in low spirits. She got dressed in a pair of jeans and a wool sweater. After that she pulled her curly hair back into a french braid and didn't even bother to put on much make up, just a simple coat of mascara.

When she left her room, Draco was lounging on the couch, a copy of a Quidditch magazine in his hands.

"I'm going to Hogsmeade for the day." Hermione said as she slipped on her brown boots, then her coat, and finally her scarf.

"Have fun." He said absently. Hermione rolled her eyes and left. Before she left, however, she grabbed her bag full of her text books. In the upcoming week, she had her NEWTs. That thought nagged in the back of her brain, and she needed to study.

It was noon by the time Hermione got to Hogsmeade, late. She set up shop in the warm Three Broomsticks Pub. Hermione studied transfiguration, charms, and potions for two hours until she heard someone clear their throat. Hermione looked up and saw a familiar, gangly ginger staring at her. Ron's blue eyes were hard and his lips pressed in a tight line. Without being invited, he sat down opposite her.

"Ginny told me you'd be here." Ron started. Hermione was silent, the lines of his last letter flickering through her head.

"Yeah, but I'm kind of busy..." Hermione muttered dully. She wanted to avoid a confrontation, but she knew it was unavoidable.

"Well I think now is a great time to chat." said Ron loudly. Hermione cringed.

"Lower your voice!" She hissed. Hermione gave in and slammed her book shut. "Talk. In your letter you called me a lying traitor. I'm also going to say, please man up and have the audacity to at least break up with me in person."

"Who said I wanted to break up?" Ron asked incredulously. Hermione frowned.

"You did. You said you weren't even sure if you wanted me as your girlfriend."

"And I'm not," Ron said slowly. "But I think a break up is a little fast, don't you?"

Hermione was thoroughly confused by then, a rare feat. "Ron, what are you saying?"

"I think we should take a break. You've got some particularly bad press right now, and I don't really want to be asso-"

Hermione cut him off. "You don't want to be associated with me?"

Ron shrugged and casually played with a paper napkin. "You are a traitor, I mean, a member of the golden trio siding with a Death Eater? It's horrible for my reputation if I'm dating the traitor."

Hermione felt enraged. "You know what Ron, don't worry about it."

"About what?" He asked, still clueless.

"About our relationship because it's over. I cannot believe I ever loved such a self centered git!" Hermione shrieked. Sloppily, she packed her books into her bag and stomped out, leaving a befuddled Ron behind. Tears sprang into Hermione's eyes as she walked back to the castle in the snow.

She streaked into her dormitory and straight into the bathroom. Without a second thought, she filled the bath tub. As the sobs came, she yanked off her clothes and slipped into the hot water. This time, it was thankfully not poisoned. Hermione cried as the hot water soothed her aching muscles. The stress slowly ebbed away.

Until there was a knock on the door. Hermione sighed, "Come in."

Draco pushed open the door, then gasped when he saw her in the bath tub. Hermione was too unhappy to care. Besides, the bubbles were so plentiful they splashed over the sides. Draco saw this and quietly sat down.

"What's wrong?" He asked sincerely. His blonde hair was shaggy and over grown, but he still looked elegant and handsome.

Hermione paused, not saying a word. Finally she answered. "Everything."

"Elaborate." He suggested. Hermione lifted a pruney hand out of the water to wipe her eyes.

"Well, I received a letter yesterday telling me that my mum and dad aren't well enough to return home for Christmas, as scheduled. Then Ron told me that he didn't want to be my boyfriend because I had to much bad publicity on me right now. Plus Harry's probably still fuming. And I have my NEWTs this week." Hermione babbled. She began to cry again. "I just don't know what to do or where to go."

Draco chuckled darkly. "You're telling me. Even if I manage to evade arrest, I'm one of the most hated people in the wizarding world. It's not like I can waltz down the street and be fine. I can probably never get a job, finish school, or do much of anything."

Hermione frowned. "I'm starting an internship with Henry Block in January."

"Ew." Draco scrunched up his nose. "You only agreed because he's fit."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "No, but that is a plus."

The pair lapsed into silence, just enjoying the presence of another. It was Hermione who spoke up.

"Draco," She began. "_when_ you're cleared of all charges, would you like to spend Christmas with me?"

His eyebrows shot up in surprise. "You mean, like at your home?"

"Of course. I mean, it's just I have no one and neither do you, so I thought..." Hermione trailed off.

"The answer is yes, absolutely." Draco beamed. His mind flickered to memories of Christmas past. Usually they were lonely and dark, unless he stayed at Hogwarts. Narcissa and Lucius weren't always home at Christmastime, instead they traveled or attended luxurious parties.

"Good. Now, you can go. I'm going to get out and see if I can find Ginny." Hermione let out a long sigh.

Draco blushed and exited the bathroom quickly. Outside, he sighed. Draco finally understood why Hermione had been so upset, but he couldn't help but feel a little bit pleased. He now had plans for Christmas. Well, hopefully. There was a tiny nagging in the back of his brain that shouted that he was going to Azkaban for a long time.

Hermione got out of the bathtub and wrapped her damp, curly hair into a messy bun and slipped on a pair of leggings and a sweater. Draco was in his room when she left the bathroom. Hermione walked out of the common room, and next door to the Gryffindor dorm. Luckily it was empty. Unluckily, it was Ginny and, surprise, Harry who sat in the corner.

"Ginny can I speak to you?" said Hermione coolly. Ginny looked nervous.

"Actually, I was hoping that the two of you could talk. He's visiting and I knew you'd come talk to me." Ginny said quietly. Harry's eyebrows rose.

"I will only agree is Harry agrees to be civil." Hermione spoke in a clipped tone. Harry rolled his eyes but agreed. Ginny jumped up and darted up the stairs, into her dormitory. The two at odds friends were alone. Hermione cleared her throat and then sad in the arm chair opposite of Harry. She was quiet. It was Harry who spoke first.

"Why?" He asked. He was quiet at first, but his voice steadily rose. "Why. Why! Why, Hermione?"

As his voice raised, Hermione flinched. She stared at her hands and tried not to cry. It was rather difficult. "Why what, Harry? Why did I attempt to save a poor boys soul?"

Harry was quiet for a moment. "No. You tried to save an evil _man_'s soul. He's not a boy, Hermione, who's hand was caught in the bloody cookie jar. It's wrong, Hermione, think of all the things he's done!"

Fire built up in Hermione. "Like what?" She was through being sad, she was now angry. "What has Draco Malfoy done? I mean actually _done_?"

Harry scowled. "He tired to kill-"

"Tried." Hermione interjected icily. She crossed her arms against her chest. "Now try again."

"He caused your torturing." Harry reminded.

"We've made peace with that incident." Hermione said in a clipped tone. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Hermione you cannot come to _peace_ with something like that." He scoffed. Hermione blanched.

"Oh, and you're still brooding over Xenophilius, are you? No. You forgave him." Hermione shot back.

"That's different-" snapped Harry.

"It is not, and you know it." barked Hermione. She let out a long breath, trying to calm herself. "Now, let's get down to it. You're mad at me why?"

Harry answered quickly. "Because you're a traitor."

"And how am I a traitor? Wasn't it me who stood by you through thick and thin?"

"You had to-" Harry yelled. Hermione balked, momentarily stunned. Her anger refueled.

"HAD TO?" She screamed, throwing her hands in the air. "You think I _had to_ erase my parents memories? That I _had to _skip my seventh year to go on a mission with you? That I _had to _lose hours of sleep because I was scared that I would die the next day? You think I _had to_ stay with you when Ron deserted? Well news flash, Harry, I didn't."

Hermione spoke with such vehemence that Harry was silent for about a nano second. He frowned. "I didn't mean it like-"

Hermione cut him off. "Then how did you mean it? Because you cannot twist that in a good way. Face it Harry, you wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for me. So, you owe me enough respect to allow me to make my own decisions. Especially if they don't concern you."

Harry lowered his green eyes. He let out a long, shaky breath. "I can't."

"Can't what?" Hermione snapped.

"I can't respect you. I can't forget this. Hermione, what you did is _wrong_."

Hermione let out a screech of anger. He just didn't get it. He probably would never get it. Harry and Ron were just too thick headed. That thought greatly saddened Hermione as she turned on her heel. Without so much as another word, Hermione left. Harry watched her go, before sinking into the leather chair. Ginny appeared. She frowned at her boyfriend.

"You were too harsh."

Harry sighed. "I know."

**A/N: So originally when I wrote this, I didn't include the fact that Harry was visiting and it was inconsistent so I fixed it. Voila. So I'm about complete with writing this story. It's a matter of reviews that keep me updating. Sorry, that's the way it is. I'm also working on a new story about a wizarding plague. Dramione of course.**


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter Twelve_

"Draco, come _on_." Hermione yelped. She was standing in their common room, her trunk at her feet. She was all dressed and ready to go, with her coat and scarf on. Her brown hair was tied in two French braids. She tapped her foot on the floor and crossed her arms. Hermione opened her mouth to yell, when the blonde appeared.

"We're late." Hermione snapped. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Oh please, we don't have a specific time." Draco replied. His own trunk was also at his feet.

"Still. I told Professor McGonagall we'd be there at noon." Hermione flicked her wand and her trunk levitated itself.

A big smile spread over Draco's face as he pulled out his wand and did the same. Hermione forgot her anger. "Feel good?" She mused.

Draco looked at her, the grin still visible. "You don't even know."

Draco had appeared in court earlier in the week. He had been, miraculously, cleared of all charges. Of course Draco had to pay indemnities and was on a heavy probation. Also, he was legally and magically bound to turn in any fugitive Death Eaters that contacted him, in the event they did. This legal tactic was most pointed to Lucius Malfoy.

So now Draco was going to Hermione's home for Christmas. Just to be on the safe side, the pair were flooing instead of taking the train. Mostly for Draco's safety. Hermione peeked outside the portrait hole to see if there was a stray student, but there wasn't. The coast was clear. The couple walked out down the halls, Draco staring at everything.

"Hello headmistress." Hermione greeted as they entered her office.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy." She said. McGonagall looked busy, so she simply nodded toward the fireplace.

"You go first," suggested Draco. Hermione raised an eyebrow but nodded.

"Granger residence." She said clearly, dropping her handful of floo powder into the green flames. The invisible pipe sucked her down and she was spinning rapidly. A second later, she was shot out in her living room. A small sigh escaped her lips. It was relatively empty. Well, the furniture was there.

Quietly, Hermione walked over to the big book shelf, where pictures lined the shelves. Most looked oddly empty because her face had disappeared when she obliviated her parents memory. Equally silent, Hermione raised her wand and waved it. Her face reappeared in the frames, looking as if it never left. Hermione felt so upset, she didn't hear Draco floo in. She tried fiercely not to cry, but it was hard. Silently, she lifted her hand and touched her parents face in the picture. It hurt her very much to not be seeing them at Christmastime, and it hurt even worse to know that it was her fault they were locked up in a mental hospital.

"Are you okay?" asked Draco after a moment of silence. Hermione sniffled and looked up, her eyes glistening.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She muttered.

"You miss them." He observed. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Of course I do, but I just feel so...guilty."

"Guilty? What on Earth for?" Draco asked incredulously. Hermione scowled.

"What for?" She snapped. "I obliviated their memory and _I _caused them to be thrown into a mental hospital for Gods sake!"

Draco was quiet. "You can't fight the past, you can only hope for a better future."

Hermione pondered the insightful words. She nodded and walked back to the fireplace, there their trunks were laying. She flicked her wand and they followed her up the stairs, Draco behind them. She pointed out the bathroom, her room, her parents room, and finally the guest room.

"This is where you will stay. Uh, there's an en suite and a closet. Do what you want. Draco, there's one big thing you should know." Hermione said, thinking of it. She walked over to the plug outlets and pointed to it. "Don't touch these with wet hands. Also, don't use things that are plugged in while in the shower."

She thought for a second, then nodded. "I'm going to unpack."

Draco watched her leave then took a slow seat on the bed. It was surprisingly comfortable. He leaned back into the pillows and looked around. The room was homey and comfortable, small but cozy. He liked it, as opposed to his bedrooms at the Manor. They were so big they seemed like small apartments. It could get lonely.

After a moment, Draco waved his wand. His clothes hung themselves up in the closet and the bureau. He put all of his toiletries in the bathroom and went back into his bedroom. He stacked three books on the nightstand then took a step back to admire his work. With a satisfied grin, Draco left and went into Hermione's room. She herself was sitting on the bed, sorting through her clothes the muggle way.

Draco snickered to himself. Her room was typical. The walls were purple, there were bookshelves crammed with novels, her bed was big, and she had tons of pictures on her walls. Some were moving, others were not. Draco leaned against the door frame.

"So, what does a free wizard have to do to get some food around here?"

"Draco, come _on_." Hermione shouted, tapping her foot on the ground. She was decked out in winter gear and had ice skates dangling from her shoulder. She yelled again. Finally, the late blonde appeared.

"Keep your knickers on." He grouched.

"I wanted to be there yesterday." said Hermione, happy again.

"I don't see why we have to do this ruddy thing." Draco growled. He yanked his own skates off the floor and flung them onto his shoulder.

The pair walked out of the house. Draco stopped at the end of the walk way. He turned to Hermione. "How are we getting there?"

Hermione reached into her blue, wool pea coat pocket and pulled out pair of keys. She pressed a button on one of the things, and the garage door opened. Inside was a practical black car. Her parents usually just drove it to work and back, as they preferred to walk places.

"We're driving." Hermione replied, pulling open the drivers door and slipping in. Draco felt a flash of nerves strike his body. He had never been in a muggle automobile before and it was kind of frightening. Slowly, he slid into the passenger seat. Hermione started the engine and backed out of the driveway. Draco was gripping the bottoms of the seat so tightly his knuckles were white.

"Draco, calm down. I'm a certified driver, I won't harm you." chuckled Hermione. Draco tried to let out a nervous laugh, but it was more of a squeak.

Hermione drove down the street and took a left, onto a busy street. Draco lurched forward, but Hermione started to frown. "Draco, I'm serious. I won't hurt you."

Draco finally let up on the grip and relaxed, slightly. Hermione smiled as they drove on.

"Draco, come _on_." Hermione shouted. She uncrossed her arms and lifted her right hand to block the sunlight. Hermione was looking at all the people around them ice skating, ranging from age five to seventy five. Draco was too terrified to even try.

"No, you go on." Draco shouted back. "I'll go...over here."

Hermione let out a grunt and stomped over to him. She grabbed his elbow and dragged him to the edge of the rink. "Draco Malfoy, you are going to skate on this ice if I have to push you out. Now, go. See, there are little kids doing it."

"But Hermione I might _fall_." Draco whispered. His cheeks turned bright red and he looked down.

"Draco, you won't fall. Come on, please." Hermione stuck out her lower lip. Draco shook his head and looked away. Hermione only pouted more. Finally Draco sighed.

"Okay." He muttered. Hermione's face broke into an cheek splitting grin. She grabbed his hand and dragged him onto the ice. He fumbled and nearly fell on his butt. While he was preoccupied with his flailing arms, Hermione shot him with a steadying spell.

"Merlin, Hermione! I'm doing it!" Draco shouted as he literally skated circles around her. Hermione giggled and spun. She twirled and jumped, amazing Draco. The rink began to lessen with people as the day wore on. Hermione bit her lip.

"Draco, come on. I have somewhere to show you." She shouted. They got off the ice and into the car. She drove quickly, as as she did the snow began to fall. She turned on the windshield wipers and drove into a thicket of trees. There was a small pond, with fairy lights strung on the trees.

"Where are we?" Draco murmured.

"A friend of my mom's property. She does this around Christmas." answered Hermione.

"Where is this friend?"

Hermione shrugged. "She lives about a mile down."

Hermione shut off the car and picked up her skates. She pulled off her red ballet flats and blue coat, revealing her short gray wool skirt and blue and white striped shirt. Hermione looked very nautical, and very pretty in the lights. Her hair was curled softly and she wore minimal makeup.

"Come on." Hermione said. She had cast a warming charm over the area, so they could skate more peacefully. "You know, my mum and dad used to take me here when I was little."

Draco nodded as he laced up his own skates. He glided across the ice with ease. Hermione spun and giggled.

"Come on, skate with me." She cheered. Draco frowned, unsure of his skill.

It was a dance. They danced as they skated. Hermione smiled as they twirled.

Draco licked his lips, his heart racing. "You look...you look beautiful."

Hermione swallowed and looked up, her brown eyes sparkling. Her pink lips parted. "Draco I-I-"

He shook his head. "You don't have to say anything. Just, let us enjoy this moment."

* * *

**A/N: **Okay so next chapter is going to be a pivotal moment in dramione, almost like the peak. So stay turned and review. _  
_


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter Thirteen_

Hermione was tired. She was plain out exhausted, emotionally and physically. Her head was pounded and tears were pouring out of her eyes. She couldn't stop. No matter how hard she tried, Hermione Granger couldn't get a grip. She just wanted to continue to cry and cry. And that's what she did. She curled up under her thick comforter, and let it all out.

Across the house, Draco Malfoy was sitting on the couch. A broken ornament was shattered at his feet. His head was cradled in his hands, his eyes heavy with anger. The anger was directed towards himself. He couldn't help but hate himself for what he had done.

_Twelve hours before_

Hermione was cheerful. She was in good spirits because it was Christmas Eve Eve! Two days before the magical holiday. She walked into the kitchen, where Draco was sitting drinking his coffee. She pulled out a pan, bread, and eggs.

"What are you making?" Draco asked curiously.

"French toast." Hermione said. He nodded. Hermione whipped up a batch and set them on the table, along with a pitcher of orange juice. She cut up her breakfast and sprinkled on some powdered sugar.

"So, I think we should get a tree today." Hermione muttered through her bites.

"A tree?" Draco repeated slowly.

"Yes, a Christmas tree. We can decorate it together."

"Fine. But I need a shower first." Draco said gruffly. Hermione shrugged.

"Do what you want, but be ready by noon."

"I love this weather." Hermione sighed. It was snowing, a light fluff already coating the ground. Draco followed her into the tree farm.

"I don't see why we didn't do this the real way." Draco scowled.

"You mean cutting it down from the forest?" snorted Hermione. Draco shrugged. After ten minutes of browsing, Hermione picked out the perfect one. She paid the gold toothed man and dragged it back to the car. Draco used his wand to attach it to the car.

"Thank you." Hermione said. She got into the drivers seat and they drove home. Draco was getting a lot more comfortable with the car. Hermione was thinking about teaching him how to drive. Hermione flicked on Christmas carols and she began to sing along.

"Santa Clause is coming to to-o-own!" She belted. "He's making a list! He's checking it twice! Come on Draco, sing!"

"I don't sing." He grumped. Hermione giggled and continued to sing at the top of her lungs. She pulled into the Granger driveway and together they brought the tree into the house. Before they had left, Hermione had dragged four boxes out of the attic and into the living room.

While Draco put the tree in place, Hermione unpacked. She flicked her wand and a string of lights wound themselves around the mantel. She hung up four stockings herself, then began to pull out several boxes of ornaments.

"Ready." Draco said, taking a step back to admire his work. Hermione smiled, a blinding smile. She twirled her wand again. Lights went around and around the tree.

"Mrs. Weasley taught me a lot of household spells. She taught me most of these decorating spells during Bill and Fleur's wedding." Hermione offered. Draco nodded. He picked up a delicate looking snowflate ornament. It was handmade and said "Hermione, 2nd grade" on it in glitter.

"I made that. I always told mum to throw them out, but she never did." Hermione muttered, her cheeks twinged with embarrassment. Her hand flew to the back of her head, touching the two french braids.

"I never made anything like that. We never had a Christmas tree like this before." said Draco bitterly.

"What did you guys have?" Hermione hung up several more glass balls.

"Well, it was always very grand and large. It always went in the ballroom. The house elves would decorate it. On the Christmas' where we had the grand ball, it would be lit. Mother never liked the tree. She said it was barbaric, but it kept up appearances."

Hermione nodded and didn't say anything. It was about three o'clock and snowing harder. Hermione and Draco finished decorating the tree. It was then Hermione got another Christmas pastime idea. "Let's bake cookies!"

Draco groaned. "Hermione, enough."

She stopped and turned around, her brow furrowed. "What's wrong?"

"Hermione, I hate Christmas. However, I have gone along with every bloody fuddy duddy thing you've wanted. I skated, I sang carols, I went to the bloody muggle shopping mall, I did the lights on the house, and now I went and did the tree with you. Now, all I want is a damned-" His rant was interrupted by a rapping at the door.

Hermione, who was visibly upset, stomped over to the door. She flung it open, revealing an unhappy Harry Potter and an overly cheerful Ginny Weasley.

"Hermione!" Ginny chirped. She pushed her way into the Granger household.

Harry took in the scene before him warily. Hermione was standing, disheveled and upset looking, by the door; Draco was standing pissed off and stony faced; the house was in the process of festive decorating. He sighed. Ginny detected the tension.

"So, we just popped in for a visit. Draco, be a dear and put the kettle on." Ginny ordered, sounding eerily like Molly. Draco nodded curtly and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Since when is he Draco?" Harry snapped. Ginny ignored him.

"Hermione, what's the matter?" She asked soothingly.

"Nothing." Hermione said quickly. She wiped her eyes.

Draco appeared, a kettle, several cups, milk and sugar cradled on a tray in his hands. He set them on the coffee table, grumbling about being the house elf. Ginny, Harry, and Hermione took seats on couch, while Draco reluctantly sat on the chair. Hermione poured everyone a cup of tea. She sipped hers, avoiding everyone's eyes.

After about two minutes of awkward silences, Hermione spoke. "So, what brings you two here?"

"Harry is here to apologize." Ginny said bluntly. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? Really apologize, or chew me out again?" Hermione clipped coolly. Harry flinched.

"Really apologize." He said, before Ginny could. "Listen, Mione, I am an awful arsehole. However, I want you to take me back. Despite how awful of a friend I can be. Now, will you please please please accept me?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at his pathetic apology but nodded. "Fine, I accept."

Harry's face broke into a smile, opened his mouth to speak when Hermione interrupted. "ONLY," Harry groaned. "if you promise to stop jumping the gun on me. You've been like that since I met you, and I'm tired of it. Also, you cannot force me to speak to Ron. I don't want to."

Reluctantly, Harry nodded. Hermione smiled into her tea cup. Ginny looked at her two very best friends and broke into a cheek splitting grin. Across the room, Draco sat looking very hostile and annoyed.

"Good bye." Hermione hugged Ginny tightly, then Harry. "I'll stop by on Christmas to say hello."

The couple left, out into the snowy evening. They had stayed through dinner, which was take out Chinese. Draco had never had it before, but he actually enjoyed it. Not that he voiced it. In fact, he didn't say a single word the entire evening. After Harry and Ginny were safely disapparated, Hermione rounded to Draco.

"You could be the least bit hospitable." She yelled. Her hands flew to her hips and her eyes narrowed.

Draco looked at the ground, trying to defuse the anger that was pulsating inside him, as Hermione barreled on. "You know, you could have at least said hello. Or if you wanted to be a polite _jackass_ you could have left and went upstairs."

"I _hate_ your friends, Hermione." Draco finally spoke up. "I hate them! Why should I have to converse with them."

"Because they are _my _friends and you are living under _my _roof, so goddammit if I want to have them over for an hour or so then you will be _polite_." Hermione screamed, throwing her hands up in the air. Draco's face turned red.

"Then maybe I don't _want_ to be in your stupid, muggle house!" He shouted back. The insult wounding, but not mortally.

"Then leave! Leave then! Go, I don't care. Live out on the streets for all I care." Hermione screamed, her face red and tears stinging at her eyes.

"I can't!" Draco let out the anguished scream.

"And why not?" Now Hermione's voice was deadly quiet. Her brown eyes flashed with loathing.

"Because-because..." Draco was dangerously close to the petite witch.

"Because what, Draco?" Hermione whispered darkly. "Because you're a coward?"

Draco's dark eyes bore into hers. She could feel his breath on her face, see the flushed pink on his cheeks. His eyes flickered up and down her face. "I am no fucking coward." Then he did it.

Draco pressed his lips against hers. Hermione's eyes closed and she melted into the kiss. That is, before Hermione actually realized what was going on. Her hand, quick as a whip, flew up and collided with his cheek. A resounding smack echoed in a silent house. Now that insult was mortally wounding. Draco stumbled back. Hermione stared at him, her chest rising and falling as more tears spilled from her eyes.

"Hermione I-" Draco rasped.

"Don't." Hermione said, raising a finger.

"Why? Hermione, we can be _great_. Who knows, just give me a chance!" Draco pleaded pathetically. His mind was racing. A month of quietly pining and terrifying realizations, he finally made a move. In his dreams, she reciprocated. Turns out reality was a bitch.

"I will never date you." Hermione whispered, her voice wavering. "I _could_ never date you. Friends, I can handle. But dating? Never."

The blade sunk further in his heart. "Hermione...I lo-"

Suddenly Hermione turned hysterical. "You love me? No you don't! You couldn't possibly."

Draco nodded. "You're right. I don't love you. I _like_ you, but I can love you. We can try-"

Hermione bent over and grabbed a stray ornament from the floor. She whipped it at Draco, who blocked it. It fell to his feet and shattered, like his heart was about to.

"We cannot try! I can't do this, Draco. God, I can't!" Hermione sobbed. She couldn't believe she had been reduced to such a blubbering mess.

"Hermione...please,"

Hermione didn't say a word, she just ran upstairs to her bedroom. She sat down and cried. She cried for all that was wrong in her life. In the living room, Draco fell onto the couch. He sighed. This is what real human emotion does, he thought. It's shit. So, from then on Draco vowed to return to his heartless, or perhaps stoic nature.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Thanks for the response guys! So I'm working on chapter twenty right now and I think there's about two more chapters left in me. Check out my story _**Love**_** Affairs**it's my new baby.

* * *

Chapter_ Fourteen_

The next day, Christmas eve, was a quiet affair. The air was thick with tension and awkwardness. Hermione cooked a ham, mashed potatoes, and green beans. During dinner, she brought up the topic of tomorrow.

"I'm going to stop by the Weasley's." She said, taking a gulp of her wine. Her nimble hands played with the napkin on her lap, a sign of nerves.

"Okay." Draco said.

"Can you manage here by yourself?" She was completely serious. Draco bit back his resentment silently.

"Actually, I have somewhere to be tomorrow." Hermione looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"Okay." She said softly. She took a bit of her dinner and stared up at the ceiling. Once they were both done, Hermione quietly picked up both plates and set them in the sink.

"Hermione, we should talk." Draco said.

"About?" She muttered. She began to scrub the dish harder. It shattered, and a shard cut her palm. "Dammit. _Reparo_."

The dish fixed. Hermione walked into the living room, picked up her beaded bag, and shook out a bottle of _Essence of Dittiny_. She dropped a small amount of the steaming liquid onto the cut, and hissed. The cut smoked and healed quickly.

"Hermione." Draco muttered, moving over to her. "I have a proposal."

"I sincerely hope not of marriage." She snapped. Hermione realized the retort was uncalled for and instantly felt apologetic. Draco ignored the jab and pursued on.

"I think we should just forget last night. Erase it from our minds."

She was silent. Finally she sighed and nodded. "Fine. It didn't happen."

"Happy Christmas!" Hermione cheered. She brandished a bag of gifts and a big smile as she entered the Weasley home. Molly Weasley kissed her cheek and ushered her in, taking her coat and bag from her.

Hermione looked extremely pretty. Her hair was curled in a 1940's fashion and she wore a crème colored dress with a red belt, to match her red lipstick. She smiled, revealing her pearly white teeth. Harry and Ginny rushed to embrace her, followed by the Weasley brothers in a line of succession. Ron's failure to greet didn't go unnoticed by the pretty witch.

"Ginny, come on let's go upstairs. I have to uh show you something." Hermione said, grabbing her best girl friends elbow. Ginny, who looked quite pretty herself in a green dress, nodded. Once inside the young girls room, Hermione began to speak.

"Draco kissed me."

"He what!"

"Yeah, and told me he liked me and wanted to love me." Hermione moaned. "And you know what I did? I hit him. Like, slapped. Then I told him that I could only ever be his friend because of his past. How twisted is that?"

"Pretty dark and twisted." Ginny agreed.

"What do I do?"

"Nothing. Just, don't. Leave it be. What else can you do?" She asked rhetorically.

"Nothing I suppose." Hermione sighed. "Alright, thanks."

Hermione got up and threw open the door and walked out, not noticing who she was walking into. "Oh, sorry!"

Ron Weasley looked down and snorted. He then stomped up the stairs. Hermione shook his head, thinking about how much of a child he was being. She walked back into the living room and took a seat next to George. She assumed he was hurting because it was the first Christmas without Fred, something all the Weasley's were trying to ignore.

"Hi George." She said, smiling. He grunted. Hermione sighed. "How are you?"

"Bad." He responded dully. Hermione nodded. George finally looked at her. "How are your parents? I heard they're home now."

She sighed and shook her head. "No. They were...not well enough to leave. They actually relapsed."

George's eyes widened. "I'm so sorry Hermione-"

"It's fine." She said shortly. "Fine."

After quiet mingling, the family sat down for a delicious and seemingly never ending supper. Gifts were open and kind words exchanged. Everyone there was a family. Except, there was still a big, gaping hole inside of Hermione's heart. It was Christmas, but she was missing the people she wanted to be with most.

Later on in the night, Hermione decided to talk to Ron. Reluctantly, he followed her out into the snowy back yard. "I think we should just forgive and forget."

Ron raised an eyebrow. "Forgive and forget? What do you have to forgive of? It's me who's been an ass."

Hermione was surprised. "Really?" Usually it took a lot of time for Ron to admit he was wrong. Maybe he was maturing.

"Forgiven and forgotten." Hermione said. She leaned in and hugged him tightly. "I'm glad we can be friends Ron."

"Friends? Hermione, I thought you wanted-"

"To get back together?" She finished. "No, Ron. I think we should just..be friends."

He looked down and kicked a small bit of snow. "Fine."

Hermione frowned. She really just needed a break from the men in her life.

December came and went in a flurry of New Years Resolutions and a lot of champagne. Draco and Hermione slipped into a familiar routine, until the day Hermione was to start her internship. The young witch got dressed in blue blouse, black pencil skirt, and a silver jacket. She strapped on her mary jane style heels and put on a simply pair of earrings. Her hair was tamed and curled. Hermione looked pretty and professional.

"Good morning." Hermione chirped, stealing a piece of toast off Draco's face. She poured herself a cup of coffee and ate the toast. She picked up her briefcase and drained the rest of her coffee.

"Good luck on your first day." Draco said as she left the house.

Hermione smiled just before she apprated. The eerie familiarity of the toilets came over her, but she pushed in. The hustle and bustle of the Ministry had a homey kind of feeling. Hermione arrived on the Magical Law office.

"Hi, I'm here for Mr. Block." She said, smiling. The harried secretary nodded, then jabbed her thumb over her shoulder toward a long hallway.

A man appeared in a obviously expensive suit. He was tugging on his tie.

"Miss Granger, you're late." He barked.

Her smile dissipated quite quickly. "Uh, I'm sorry sir...I thought you said eight-"

"It's eight oh two." He said stonily. She looked at him in disbelief but nodded anyway.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

"Whatever, we're needed downstairs in court. Come on and be prepared to take good notes."

Hermione scurried along side of him. He was gorgeous. He was an asshole. But, he was her boss.

After about two hours of writing and scribbling, Hermione's hand cramped and her eyes were sore. However, if she was going to absorb all that information everyday, then she was going to be set.

"That was very interesting." Hermione said as they got in the elevator.

"A day in the life of Block." He replied. Hermione nodded. They rode in silence all the way up. Hermione was showed to a small office, which was her new office. Henry Block didn't show it, but ever since the Malfoy trial he had been very taken to the young witch. She was very intelligent, spunky, and beautiful. Perfect for an ideal coworker. Perfect for maybe more...

* * *

**A/N: Short sorry dolls. Oh well. So I'm soooooo sooo sooo sooo soo obsessed with Grey's Anatomy. Patr****ick Dempsey? Absolutely gorgeous. But, ironically, a younger Patrick Dempsey is kind of how I imagined Henry Block before when I wrote him in the trial chapter. I seem to do that a lot, subconsciously associate things I'm going to like in the future in my writing. Like I hadn't even started Grey's yet. Anywho, so look him up and drool. I do.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Well, I've officially finished writing this story. It's twenty one chapters long. I may add an epilogue between here and now, so yeah. Keep on reviewing darlings**

* * *

_Chapter Fifteen_

"I hate this stupid month." Hermione growled.

Draco and Hermione were on their weekly grocery trip. Hermione was pushing the cart rather violently, avoiding all the pink heart balloons, red cookies, and flowers.

"Why do you hate Valentine's Day so much?" He asked curiously as he tossed one of the boxes of heart shaped sugar cookies into the cart.

"Because." She responded. "It's a completely vapid and shallow stupid fake wannabe holiday that I hate and I hate it so-just urgh!"

Draco started to laugh. He laughed so hard he doubled over. Hermione stomped her petite ballet shoe clad foot. "Stop laughing at me!"

"No. You're cute when you're angry. So eloquent." He teased. He froze, but Hermione brushed it off.

"Shut up, I just hate commercial holidays." She said. The truth was, the witch was extremely jealous of all those happy couples. Ever since she was a child she yearned for that, and this was supposed to be her year with Ron. Of course that floundered quickly.

They pushed on through the grocery store, tossing random food into the cart. That is, until Hermione bumped into someone. "Hermione!"

"Mr. Block." Hermione chirped, a smile lighting up her face.

Draco looked between the two, suddenly annoyed on a very deep level. He clearly had a green monster clinging to his back. Henry Block laughed. "Hermione, I think I tell you daily to call me Henry."

"Sorry M-Henry." She blushed. "How are you?"

"Good. You're coming into the office tomorrow?" Henry asked, even though he assumed the answer.

"Of course." Hermione giggled. Draco watched in disbelief. Was she really giggling. He had never seen Hermione all flirty, even with the Weasel.

"Do you need time off early, I mean, it is Valentine's Day."

"No, I don't have any plans." She sighed, trying not be a Debby Downer. Henry saw the tiny frown mar her face.

His eyebrows rose. "No? Oh I would have thought.."

She shook her head. "I have to go, but I'll see you tomorrow."

Henry smiled then left. Draco and Hermione took the cart a few aisles away before the young man spoke up. "You like him."

Hermione blushed a deep crimson. "I do not. He's my _boss_."

Draco laughed darkly and picked up a can of green beans. "Yes, you do. And so what? He's obviously an attractive bloke. But honestly how old is he?"

"He's only twenty six." Hermione muttered.

The young witch would never actually admit it out loud, but she _did_ have a crush on Henry Block. He was tall and handsome, smart and funny. He was sharp as a tack in court, which Hermione loved. He didn't treat her like 'one-third of the golden trio' or any other fluff title the articles called her. He treated her like she was a driven, smart young woman. Which is exactly what she wanted to be treated as.

"Only twenty-only." Draco humphed. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I'm done with this conversation." Hermione clipped.

* * *

"Miss Granger, you can go home." Henry Block said, poking his head in her small office. It was almost seven o'clock, most of the floor was empty, and she was exhausted. However, Draco mentioned something about a date with a leggy blonde.

"Okay, I'm almost done with these papers." Hermione said, pulling her reading glasses off of her face. Henry walked over to her to read over her shoulder.

"Oh, the Montgomery case? I suggest-" His advice was cut off by a shrill alarm. It grew louder by the second.

"What is that?" Hermione cried, covering her ear. Henry glanced around and dove to the desk drawer. He pulled out a tiny flip book that was color coded.

"It's an alarm. Oh hell, we're on lock down." Henry said, reading from the book. "It's a new drill ever since the Ministry was infiltrated."

Hermione groaned and laid her head in her arms. All she wanted was to go home, curl up in bed with hot coco and a book, and block out any other noise. Henry walked over to the door and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. Hermione's window, bewitched to look out over Paris, obviously wasn't an option. Henry read from the book and informed her that the drill last thirty minutes.

"Come on, thirty minutes with me isn't that bad." He pouted. Hermione looked up and smiled.

"I'm sorry, it's just I'm s-s-s-o," she paused to yawn into her fist, "tired."

"Me too. And we have a big case in the morning."

"The Montgomery, yeah. I did a bit of research, I think that Madison is actually telling the truth."

Henry raised an eyebrow, so Hermione explained. Thatcher Montgomery was Madison's father. He was accused of abusing her to the point of near death. Henry had concrete evidence to support the accusation, the only probably was the daughter herself. Madison claimed that it wasn't her father, that it was herself. It was not very believable because she was malnourished and constantly bruised. However, Hermione had spent the entire day researching possible medical conditions and such. There was a condition called Burkinson Syndrome, characterized by swelling of the brain, anemia, and pancreas erosion. Basically, everything that Madison had.

Henry sighed. "We have to get her to St. Mungo's. She can get checked out there, then we will make a final rule. Good job Granger."

She smiled brightly, her brain swelling with bride. "Thank you."

Henry leaned back and checked his watch. "We still have twenty minutes." He loosened his tie and pulled off his suit jacket. He looked deliciously rumpled. Hermione blushed and looked down. He himself thought she looked pretty in her turquoise dress with a black belt.

"So, how are you?" He asked after he sunk onto the floor. Hermione got down from her chair and kicked off her heels.

"I'm good, how are you?"

"I'm well. I was thinking...this summer would you like to move up? I mean, remove the title of intern. You show astonishing promise and sometimes it feels foolish to assign you paperwork and send you coffee runs. Like today, you found out about that disease? Brilliant."

Hermione instantly cheered. "What did you have in mind?"

"Like a junior partner perhaps. You could deal with some of my minor cases." He suggested.

Hermione let out an enthusiastic noise and jumped forward, impulsively throwing her arms around him and squeezing. "Thank you, oh you won't regret it. Oh Merlin, this is..."

Henry smiled and patted her back. "Hermione, you deserve it."

* * *

"Draco! Draco! I have news!" Hermione ran into the house, tossed her briefcase on the floor, and darted into the kitchen. Draco sat at the table, a bottle of Winthrop's Finest Ale, the wizard beer, in his hand. He looked up.

"What news?"

"Oh, how was your date?" Hermione asked, momentarily forgetting about her news. She was selfless in that way. Draco admired her so for that, mostly because he himself could never be that selfless. It just wasn't in his DNA.

"A complete trollop. She tossed her panties out the window the second we got in the car, metaphorically." Draco added. Hermione laughed.

"Well I have news." She said, smiling widely. "Henry Block asked me to be his junior partner come summer!"

She got up and dove into Draco's arms. He was stunned and his arms were stiff around her waist. "I have news too. My granddad died,"

"Oh that's awful!" Hermione pulled back, her face contorted with sympathy.

"No, I never met the guy. But I'm the only heir to Malfoy Enterprises. It's a potion making company. I take over next week!"

"This is wonderful! We should celebrate!"" Hermione screamed. Draco laughed and suddenly it happened.

He kissed her. Again. This time, however, she responded with enthusiasm. Hermione broke away, still cheering. She grabbed herself a beer and took a swig, ignoring her distaste. She was never one for beer, but it seemed appropriate. Then she realized what happened. Quietly, Hermione ran a hand through her hair.

"Uh..."

"Sorry." Draco muttered. "Impulse."

She blushed and nodded. With her beer in one hand and her briefcase in the other, she bade him good night, then took off up the stairs. She slammed her door shut, then sunk down onto her bed. Funny emotions were soaring through her brain. Draco needed to stop kissing her! Hermione didn't want to kiss him...or so she thought she didn't.

But that kiss was...well, it shook her up in a good way. Her lips had been tingly and her body fuzzy. Hermione shook off those feeling and began to get undressed. She slipped on an old t-shirt then crawled under the covers. She sighed, then closed her eyes. Stupid mixed feelings.

* * *

"Don't scream, or I'll kill you." Hermione's eyes flickered open. The panic tingled from her toes to her scalp. Her brown eyes flickered around the room. Her digital clock was barely visible, but it read 3:37 am. Hermione's eyes moved up, where she saw the tip of a wand. Her left hand twitched, to where her own wand was hidden under her pillow. The masked intruder noticed.

"Stupe-" He couldn't hit her, because Hermione ducked and rolled out of the bed. The intruder raised his wand and Hermione felt her body leave the floor.

"Draco!" She screamed as she was flung into the dresser. Pain rattled her to her core and she felt blood trickle down her face. "Malfoy!"

Her screams rattled the small house. The intruder was advancing, and Hermione was running out of options. She considered diving again, this time for her wand, but she knew she'd come up short. Hermione pushed away her spinning head and ducked one last time, while she screamed Draco's name. Her intruder wrapped his fingers around her neck and squeezed. Hermione rasped and clawed at the small patch of skin visible.

Her bedroom door flung open with a bang. Draco was there, wand raised with war sharpened instinct. He sprinted toward the person and didn't waste time in stunning the man. The intruder collapsed in a heap of robes, but Draco looked toward Hermione. Hermione was on the floor, her hair in a disarray and a thick cut on her forehead. She was breathing quickly, her hand brushing her neck. Draco ran over to her, panic rising.

"Are you okay, are you hurt? Hermione, what's-" Hermione interrupted his nervous babbles. "I'm fine, it's just a scrape. He-He...just pull off the mask."

Draco stood up and straightened his back. With Hermione tucked behind him, he peeled away the mans disguise. Then he gasped. Hermione nearly fainted.

* * *

**A/N:** Who oh who is this intruder? Hint, we finally meet the person who's been attempting to kill Miss Granger for a while now.

Review me your thoughts or guesses!

XX


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **Wow! So holy reviews. None of you got it right though...everyone thought Henry. My dear friend Henry is going to be a little prominent in this chapter, and I believe from here on out. But read on and find out who...

_Chapter Sixteen_

"Hermione, you need to get checked out." Draco ordered, touching around the gash on her forehead. Hermione jerked away.

"I'm fine." She snapped, crossing her arms. They were in St. Mungo's.

The intruder had been, shockingly, Lucius Malfoy. He was currently being treated. He was severely emaciated from a lack of nourishment and vitamin D deficiency. He was practically mad-no, he was mad. Hermione was very twitchy but refused treatment. She kept saying she was fine, but Draco knew otherwise.

"You're not leaving until we heal that cut, Miss Granger." A healer said. Hermione relented, but she wasn't very calm. She could hear Lucius two rooms down screaming about filthy mudbloods. Her skin was a pale white and she could feel her heart in her ears. The healer patched up her, advising her to take a few days to rest because she would be sore. Hermione would have nothing of it. If anything she felt work would be an escape from the coddling that was sure to come.

"Come on, let's go home. They'll call us in the morning." Draco said.

Hermione, who had Draco's coat draped around her and wore flannel pajama pants, nodded tiredly. They told the hospital staff they were leaving, then disapparated home. Once inside, Hermione went into her room. It was trashed and caused chills to run through her. Her dressed had pieces of wood splintering out, her mattress was flipped, and the window was blasted open. She turned to Draco, her brown eyes shining with tears.

"Draco, can I sleep with you tonight?" She whispered. Draco nodded quickly.

"Of course, of course." He muttered, leading her to his own bedroom. Hermione slid under the covers, her body rigid with exhaustion. Draco shut off the light then crawled in next to her. Tentatively, he wrapped his arms around her waist. She snuggled in and began to sleep. Draco held her tight as if to block the bad dreams from coming.

"Hermione, how are you?" Henry Block rushed as he walked into the office. His face displayed concern and he didn't even bother to take off his coat before asking his favorite witch. The attack had made the front page of the Daily Prophet. Lucius Malfoy caught, breaking into Hermione Grangers home no less?

"I'm fine Mr. Block." Hermione smiled, though it was slightly forced. Henry leaned against her desk and smiled his dreamy, smirk.

"Oh, back to Mr. Block?" He teased. Hermione let out a sigh of relief. Draco wouldn't let her alone, it was nice to know Henry was willing to drop it.

"Sorry, _Henry_." She made sure enunciate every syllable. She picked up a thick stack of documents.

"We have to go to the Montgomery trial." Henry said, accepting the documents.

"Did you talk to Madison about her...uh, syndrome?" Hermione asked as they walked down the crowded hallway.

"No, but I plan on it now. I want to bring it up in court." Henry said as they took the elevator down.

It turned out that Hermione was right, like always it seemed. Madison Montgomery was on her way to St. Mungo's to be treated, and her father was cleared with the Ministry's sincerest apologies. Henry Block was praised for his quick thinking, all while Hermione admired the man, even though it was her idea.

"Hermione I have a question." Henry asked later that evening. The two were doing paperwork in his office. Hermione was very focused on hers.

"Go on." She murmured, not looking up. She scratched a few more words down.

Henry hesitated. He reached up and loosened his tie. "Do you..., are you dating Malfoy?"

Hermione let out a snort, then a full blown laugh. She calmed down, wiped a tear from her eyes, then responded. "Oh no, of course not. We're just really good friends."

Henry nodded and they lapsed back into silence. Hermione went and set her completed paperwork on his desk. As she was leaving, he spoke up. "Go on a date with me."

Hermione stopped and raised an eyebrow. "Henry, is that professional?"

He let out a laugh. "Professionalism is not my favorite thing, frankly. Come on, let me wine you and dine you."

Hermione turned around, a wry smile on her face. She was hesitant at first, "Alright, I suppose. When?"

"Tomorrow night, let's say six. You have your day off, so you can spend all day preparing."

"Henry it's a date not a wedding." She laughed. He too let out a chuckle.

"Then you've clearly never been on a date with me. Oh, and if we get married you would need weeks preparing." He threw out a wink. Hermione left, feeling light and airy.

"Draco get up." Hermione ordered. "We're going shopping."

"Shopping?" He groaned. "Why?"

"Because I have a date tonight and I need a dress." She said, throwing open the curtains and blinds. Early morning sunlight filtered in and nearly blinded Draco.

"Argh!"

"Get up."

An hour later Draco was complaining as Hermione drove him to the local mall. She was talking his ear off about work, as usual. Draco stared out the window, looking at all the muggle pedestrians. Hermione parked the car and practically skipped into the mall. Draco walked behind her, his hands shoved in his muggle jeans. These places were so crowded and loud.

"Let's try here." Hermione suggested. It was a trendy boutique. She sauntered inside, Draco rushing after her. Hermione flicked through several dresses and just frowned. They left and went into another store, and still no luck. Finally Draco got so annoyed he spoke up.

"Oh for heavens sake, come on Granger." Draco said. "I know a place we can go."

Draco grabbed her elbow and dragged her into an open dressing room. He side long apparated her out and into Diagon Alley. People stared at the odd couple in the middle of the crowd. Draco ducked his head and started to walk quickly. He followed the winding alley to an area Hermione had never been. There was a small cafe and a big shop called Mistress Maddy's. Draco pushed open the door and a bell went off. A short witch with curly black hair appeared.

"Draco, how are you!?" She squeaked, a measuring tape hung around her neck. She had purple glasses perched on her nose.

"I'm good Maddy, how are you?"

"Fantastic, how's your mother?" Mistress Maddy asked.

"She's doing fine," Draco lied. "Now, I'm here for my friend. I'm sure you've heard of Miss Hermione Granger."

Maddy's heavily penciled eyebrows rose in delight. "I haven't had the pleasure of meeting her. Hello Miss Granger."

"Hermione, please. It's a pleasure." Hermione smiled, shaking her dainty hand.

"Now what are you here for?" Maddy asked curiously.

"I have a very important date tomorrow." Hermione answered, trying to fight the smile on her face. Draco pursed his lips.

"I was thinking a pale pink, it would make her skin glow." He suggested. Maddy nodded. She pulled off the tape and began to wrap it all sorts of ways around Hermione. She pushed her into a dressing room and began to stack dress and dress on the hangers. Hermione tried on one after another. Each time Draco would scrunch his nose and shake his head. Hermione would then try on the next one and get the same reaction. Until she came to 'the one'. It was a pale pink, strapless. The bust was covered in lace and then it flowed out in tiered layers where it fell to the middle of her thigh. Maddy rushed in with a pair of white sandal heels and a long pearl necklace with a knot.

"That's the one. Maddy, charge the whole outfit to my account." Draco drawled. Hermione beamed.

"Draco you don't have to do that." She sighed. Draco shook her off. He wanted to because that's how pretty she looked.

The next morning Hermione slept til noon. She woke up and felt refreshed for the first time in days, ever since Lucius Malfoy broke in. After Hermione lolled out of bed, she ran the bath and filled it with lots of lavender scented bubbles. While she relaxed in the claw foot tub, romantic candles flickering around her, she thought about Henry. He was a such a respectable and handsome man, exactly the kind she was looking for after Ron. Henry Block was every girls fantasy, especially hers. He was elegant and charming. So what if he was a few years older, lots of people dated older people. It's not like he was fifty or so.

Hermione knew well enough that Draco was jealous, which is why he constantly teased her about Henry. She knew that Draco still had a crush on her. Hermione secretly hoped and prayed that that was just what it was, a crush. Draco was simply infatuated with the idea of her, the idea of a good woman being kind to him. It was simple logic, but what Hermione didn't know was that love had nothing to do with simplicity or logic.

"Why isn't this easy?" She groaned out loud and sunk further into the bubbles.

After her nearly hour long bath, Hermione went and sat on her bed. She pulled out her hair potions and products of that sort and spread them out. She tapped her finger to her chin as she decided what to do. First she tamed her hair, then she curled it. Hermione pinned most of it up except for two curls that hung loose around her face. After her hair was done she focused on her makeup. Hermione usually avoided wearing a lot of makeup, for she favored the natural look. Today she applied a lot of golden tones to bring out the warmth in her cheeks and eyes.

"Mione?" A voice rang through the home.

"In my room."

Draco's head popped in suddenly. Hermione smiled, a mascara wand poised at the ready. Draco felt his lips go dry. She looked absolutely and unequivocally stunning. He licked his lips and cleared his throat. "You look nice." He nearly slapped himself. Way to make an understatement!

"Thank you. Will you help me get into my dress?" She asked sweetly. Hermione made him turn around while she slipped into the dress. He turned around and grasped the zipper. His fingers grazed her delicate skin sensually and he bit his lip. Hermione remained oblivious, or rather she ignored him. Hermione slipped the necklace over her head and pulled on her heels. She smiled in the mirror, watching Draco who stood behind her.

"You about ready?" He asked. Hermione nodded. She was so excited for her date it showed. Draco helped her downstairs just at six o'clock. Henry Block was nothing if not punctual. He arrived on her doorstep, a bouquet of peonies and lilies in his hands. Hermione's face lit up as she graciously accepted the flowers and invited him in. Hermione scampered off to put the flowers in water, leaving Draco and Henry awkwardly staring at each other. Hermione reappeared, twisting her pearl earring.

"Are you ready?" She asked, slipping on her white wool coat, offered by Draco.

"Of course. Don't wait up Mr. Malfoy." He smirked, throwing a cold wink at the luckless boy. Draco pursed his lips as he shut the door.

* * *

**A/N: Hmm, so is our Hermione smitten? And poor poor Draco. And since when is Henry so arrogant? Well he is a lawyer, no offense. Anyway, review por favor. **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Holy guacamole! Reviews Reviews, thank you all so very much. So most of you want Draco & Hermione together, now. In all of my stories they wind up together right away, but not this one. Henry is going to be a prominent character from here on out. So, tell me what you think about him. **

* * *

_Chapter Seventeen_

Draco was sitting in bed, reading, well after midnight. He was tired but he did want to 'wait up' purely because Block had said not to. He frowned and closed his book. Fatigue rang clear as he closed his eyes. He jolted up when he heard the door open and close. Hermione passed by his doorway, before returning and collapsing on his bed.

She frowned into the pillow. She said something but it was muffled. Draco quirked an eyebrow. "In English please?"

She looked up and scowled. "It was absolutely awful. He's a loser, Draco. All he did was talk and talk and talk about himself. Even when I tried to make a tiny comment, he plowed right on and ignored me. Then he made me pay for the date. I cannot believe I ever agreed to go on a date with him."

"Oh, Hermione, I'm sorry." Draco tried to sound sympathetic but he failed miserably.

"Shut up, you wanted it to happen. Merlin, I would have rather been on a date with you." She admitted, sitting up. Her makeup was smeared, but she still looked beautiful.

"Well, looks like we're going to have to make that happen. Tomorrow." said Draco looking satisfied. Hermione smiled. She leaned forward and pecked his lips before pulling back.

"You're the best." She whispered. He leaned in again, but suddenly he felt the weight on the bed shift.

"Oh Draco it was wonderful." She breathed, staring up at the white washed ceiling. Draco frowned and blinked. He groaned when he realized it had been a dream. He had hoped she would have realized he was a complete tosser and dumped him.

"Where did he take you?" He asked, curious despite himself.

"La Magia Luna," Hermione answered. "a lovely Italian restaurant in Diagon Alley. Oh there was candle light and flowers and the food was so delicious..."

Draco's tongue moved faster than his lips. "Oh, you like Italian? Perhaps I could take you to Italy sometime."

Hermione smiled tightly. "Henry said the same thing. We've set a date for the day after tomorrow, also. Well I'm off to bed, goodnight."

Hermione quickly hopped off the bed and ran into her room. Her heart kept beating as she thought about Draco's words. For the past few weeks she had been brushing off and ultimately ignoring his advances or flirty comments. But that that was a whole different level. Hermione had tried so hard to push aside her own feelings because they were scary. Boy was it scary to fall for a man who was your enemy, but whats worse is he tortured her for years. She didn't want to fall for him, because it was so wrong. Henry was the good guy, he was the one she needed to fall for. So that's what Hermione intended to do. She was going to fall for him if it killed her.

_Two Months Later_

"Hermione," A voice shouted through the home. The young witch, who held a big brown box in her arms, didn't respond. She walked down the stairs and set the box down on the table with a loud thunk. Henry Block sat at the table, leaning back reading the prophet. Draco was in the kitchen drinking his coffee and glaring at Henry.

"What's this?" Her boyfriend asked curiously.

"This is some things I want to move over to your apartment today." Hermione said plainly. "Just a few essentials I feel like I'm always missing."

Draco listened from the kitchen and humphed. Hermione had spent nearly every night at Block's. She returned home sometime in the morning and gathered her things, before she returned to work with the tosser. Draco felt a pang of jealousy every time she dared mention his name, but the green monster flared when he actually saw the man. Especially sitting on his seat.

"Hermione, I have an idea." Henry said confidently, "Move in with me."

She stopped rifling through the box and looked up. Her cinnamon eyes were wide with surprise. "Move...in with you?"

"Yes. I mean, you're there all the time and now you're moving things in." Henry justified.

Hermione pondered that for a moment. She bit her bottom lip and sucked in a big gulp of air. It was a big step, but it naturally felt like the next step. So she said yes. Henry suggested they begin moving right away. He apparated away to take care of a few things.

Hermione walked into the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea. She scolded Draco for sitting on the counter, but joined him a second later. "So, I'm sure you over heard, but I've decided to move in with Henry."

Draco nodded. His voice was cool. "Okay. Do you need any help moving?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, but there is something we need to...discuss." She was silent for a moment, trying to word the difficult reality kindly. Finally she just blurted it out. "I'm selling the house now."

"So I need to find a place to live?" Draco said stiffly. Hermione nodded sadly. "Where will your parents live when they return from where ever the bloody hell they are?"

Hermione bit her lip again. That was another secret that Hermione had been hiding for quite some time now. She opened her mouth. "My mother and father are never coming back..."

"Hermione, how come you never told me your parents are dead?" Draco snapped. Hermione shook her head.

"No, no they're not dead. Instead they're suffering from a lifetime of dementia from their tampered memories. They are currently in an assisted care facility in France." She admitted slowly. "They were supposedly improving but then just before Christmas they hit a very bad downward spiral. The doctors say that there is no hope."

"Well, I'm sorry, Granger." Draco said awkwardly. He patted her shoulder quickly then hopped off the counter. "Hermione, are you sure about this? You literally decided this in a matter of minutes."

She shrugged. "I've been wanting to sell the house for months now. It's just painful, so this sealed the deal, so to speak."

Draco humphed and turned around.

"Where are you going?" asked Hermione curiously as she sipped her tea. She was worried that she had offended him so much that he was fleeing. That was the opposite of what she wanted. The truth was, Hermione felt extremely guilty that she hadn't been spending time with Draco. She was practically downright avoiding him, although she tried to remain blind to that.

"I have to go look for a new home." Draco said coldly. He turned on the heel of his expensive Italian loafers and left the Granger residence. Hermione sighed into her now chilled tea. She rinsed it and set it in the sink and returned to her bedroom. Before she entered, she stopped at a closed door. A sense of longing swept over her mind and she closed her eyes. That was going to be the hardest part of moving: sorting through her parents stuff.

Hermione walked past the door and into her own bedroom. She had grown to resent the purple walls and the matching purple comforter. It had a childlike quality that Hermione was desperate to escape. She couldn't take Henry to her bedroom, it felt wrong. She quickly tossed a few things into her bag and went downstairs to the floo that was set up. She went straight to Henry's.

"Surprise!" Henry said cheerfully.

Hermione's eyes fell to what was behind him. A big television set with a large stack of rom com's next to it. Her eyes lit up and her smile widened beyond belief. She felt real love swell in her heart as she attacked her boyfriend in a hug. She placed a big kiss on his lips.

* * *

**A/N: **So the two months later puts them right around April, give or take.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hi there. So I spaced on updating this story. Oopsie. So one of my lovely readers pointed out that fact that they don't hate Henry. Good. I wrote him to be likeable. He's supposed to be Prince Charming, perfect in every way just about. Obviously as we see I think in this chapter or the next one, he has some major flaws. But Draco's like the Dark Knight, he's not nice or good or anything like that, he's an Ex-Death Eater after all. But we all know Henry's going to lose in the end. Draco will prevail. But I wrote Henry to be likable. He's something I want. lolol. Anyway, enjoy.**

**Also, be patient my darlings. Unlike my other dramione stories, Draco and Hermione will not, I repeat WILL NOT, get together til the very end. like the last chapter. Spoiler, oops. jk.**

* * *

_Chapter Eighteen_

_June_

Hermione had taken up gardening. The light summer breeze fluttered through her small garden as she tended to her carrots. She was interrupted by a knock. "Hermione?"

She looked up, a few curls had slipped from her tight ponytail. She smiled at her best friend as he leaned against the doorway to the outside patio. "What are you doing here?" Hermione asked excitedly as she hugged him while avoiding stabbing him with her dirty trowel.

Harry Potter sunk into the plastic chair while Hermione went back to her pride and joy. Harry tried to look pleased, but really he just looked confused. "Hermione, why are you gardening? My Aunt Petunia gardens." He pointed out.

Hermione rolled her cinnamon colored eyes and frowned. "Sod off, Harry." She said "I simply have taken up gardening to occupy my spare time. Which seems to be abundant these days." She added somewhat wistfully.

"What about the lawyer job?" asked Harry quizzically. Hermione tried to soothe the annoyance that boiled it, because the annoyance was not directed at Harry at all. She explained, "Henry has been phasing me out a little bit. I think it's because he doesn't think I'm good enough."

Harry snorted. "Now we know that can't be true." Hermione silenced him with a cold look.

"Then I have absolutely no idea why. All I know is that he treats me like a princess,"

"That's a good thing." Harry interjected dubiously.

"A princess is not how I like to be treated." She retorted, folding her arms across her chest. "I want to be treated as an equal, as I always have."

Hermione focused on patting the dirt down while Harry sat in silence. "Hermione, what are you and Henry?"

She raised an eyebrow. The question struck her oddly. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you dated him for barely two months before you moved in with him. And you bring him round for every Sunday brunch. Don't you think you're moving a tiny bit too fast? Also, have you even spoken to Malfoy since you sold your parents house?" Harry said, trying not to sound demeaning but it was difficult.

A stab of guilt and longing flooded Hermione's abdomen. Truthfully she had not even spoken to Malfoy _when_ she sold her parents house, once month prior. He hadn't said a decent sentence to her since she broke the news about moving in with Henry. Sure there were a few one word answers to her questions, but that was the end of it. Hermione had likened Draco to Harry or Ron, in the sense that he was her best friend. So it had hurt her fazing him out of her and Henry's life, but she knew it was the right thing to do, morally at least.

"We've owled a few times," Hermione lied easily. "Not that it's any of your business. You hate him." She pointed out bluntly. Hermione wiped away the beads of perspiration form her forehead, leaving a streak of dirt in its place. Harry leaned back into the shade.

"Alright, well I have to get going. Are you going to the gala tomorrow evening?" Harry was referring to the Gavin's Gala, a charity event thrown by Avery Gavin, a healer who opened a charity for sickly children, a very honorable charity.

Hermione nodded as they walked back into the air conditioned apartment. "Of course, I'm being honored."

"And why is that again?" Harry asked curiously.

"In my plentiful spare time," Hermione rolled her eyes, "I've dappled in philanthropy and I decided to donate some of the money I earned selling my parents home to the charity." She thought back to her past few weeks. It had been filled with cleaning, getting groceries, cooking, and stepping foot into the office twice or three times a week, if she was lucky. Hermione frowned at the harsh realization that she was becoming a house wife, or a house girl friend in her case. Her worst nightmare of becoming a Stepford Wife was coming true before her very eyes.

"Well, save me a dance. Ginny and I are going of course, and Ron too I believe."

* * *

The next night, Hermione was walking about the apartment at a quick pace. She was pushing the diamond studs, a gift from Henry, through her pierced ears as she searched for her wand. She was wearing a stunning red drop waist dress that flared into satin ruffles. The dress accented every curve and Hermione was one hundred percent knockout, at least that's what Henry chuckled. She was teetering in her four inch silver heels, although she had no idea why. She would end up taking them off somewhere during the night.

"Henry, have you seen my bloody wand?" The irate witch shouted, tossing her arms in the air. Her boyfriend appeared behind her and kissed her cheek, holding the wand out.

"You left it in the bathroom," He chuckled. "Now come on, we're going to be late."

Hermione and Henry walked over to the floo. The witch frowned at the dirt and soot in the fire place and then looked at the bottom of her dress, which brushed the floor. Henry caught sense of what she was doing and helpfully suggested an impervious charm. Finally, they were at the gala.

Cameras flashing and shouts greeted them as they appeared in the blinding lights. Hermione's lips widened into a grand smile, albeit very fake smile. She hooked her arm on Henry's, smiling truthfully at how dashing he looked in his dress robes, and they walked inside the ballroom. Hermione caught sight of a messy mop of familiar black hair. She practically dragged Henry to where Harry and Ginny stood, mingling and talking to other guests.

"Hermione you look wonderful!" Harry exclaimed upon sight of his best friend. Her hand flew to her neck, under her elegant french twist, and a humble blush rose to her cheeks.

"You look quite debonair yourself, Harry," Hermione said honestly. "And Ginny you look stunning."

Ginny Weasley, soon to be Potter after Harry proposed at her graduation two weeks prior, smiled brightly. She was wearing a deep purple strapless dress that flared at the waist. It would have usually clashed on any other red head, but somehow Ginny glowed in it. Hermione talked amicably with her best friends until it was time for them to be seated.

"Oh, what table are you at?" Ginny asked hurriedly. Hermione glanced at the card she had hastily shoved in her clutch. "Table two." She responded. Ginny's face brightened. "Us too!"

The quartet pushed through the throngs of people to get to their respective seats. Upon arrival, Hermione let out a small gasp. Sitting there were two other people; one tall and apparently leggy brunette and another tall blonde, yet familiar, male. He looked up and his face fell slightly, but it was quickly recovered.

"Hermione, long time no see." Draco greeted, kissing both her cheeks rather stiffly. She smiled though it was clearly strained. "Ginny, you look lovely. Potter, Block." The men both got cordial nods.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione breathed as she reluctantly took the seat beside him. "And who's this?"

"Oh, terribly rude, sorry," Draco apologized. "This is Miss Amelia Gavin. Her father is running the charity."

A new voice rose, it was harsh and cold. "Oh is that how you weaseled your way in here, eh?"

Draco rose an aristocratic eyebrow. "No, I'm afraid you've always been the weasel." Ron Weasley, looking surly, sunk into the vacant seat in between Miss Amelia and Ginny. He had no retort, so Draco explained further. "Actually Malfoy Enterprises has donated a large sum of money to the Gavin's charity."

"That's quite nice of you." Hermione replied. She smiled a tiny bit to show she was being honest. Draco took a sip of his champagne and turned back to his date. The lights dimmed and focused on the stage, where a tall man appeared. It was Avery Gavin, Amelia's father. He dove right into the history of his charity, the work it did, et cetera. After that he announced the donors who were being recognized. Hermione Granger, Colm Matthews, Andrew Shrout, Amelia Gavin, and Draco Malfoy. The five stood on the stage, smiled, and accepted their award along with several photographs. After that came a delicious gourmet dinner, accompanied by a red wine and music.

Hermione, who had adored the wine, giggled tipsily. Henry smiled in an amused sort of way, "Care for a dance, Miss Granger?" He asked. Hermione nodded and jumped up, unsteady in her heels. When no one was looking, she muttered a simple balance spell on her feet and let out a drunken sigh of relief.

Henry guided her onto the dance floor where they waltzed around the room. They laughed as they missed steps. Hermione gazed right into Henry's eyes and noticed how they sparkled. She couldn't help but swoon a little bit. Henry was beyond gorgeous and many of the eyes in the room were intent on the couple that seemed like they were in their own little world. At the end of the song, Hermione felt a tap on her shoulder.

Draco Malfoy smiled at her. "May I cut in?" He asked kindly. Hermione was hesitant at first, but it was Henry who handed her off right away. The music changed to an upbeat song. Hermione grabbed one of Draco's arms firmly, the other wrapping around his neck. They began a very smooth, punctuated, and sensual tango. Hermione felt her mind leave her body as her muscle memory took over. The young witch had taken ballroom dances the summer before her forth year, purely coincidental with the Yule Ball. She was quite good, but Draco was fantastic. He guided her correctly as they danced around. Again, all eyes were on her.

After the dance, Hermione was sweaty but pleased. She guided Draco back to the table, having lost sight of Henry. She sunk into a seat, yanked off her shoes, and began to rub the bottoms of her now sore feet. "Where did you learn to dance like that?" She asked breathily.

"Every respectable pure blood can dance like that." Draco said offhandedly. He took a sip of the complimentary water. Amelia appeared behind him, she was drunk as a skunk.

"Draaaakie," She whined, "Come dance with meeee."

Hermione raised an eyebrow and smirked. Draco looked embarrassed but he masked it quickly. "Amelia, go find someone else to whine to." He said dismissively. Amelia looked positively offended as she huffed off, staggering the whole way. A tiny laugh bubbled to Hermione's lips.

"Another dance?" Draco suggested. Hermione accepted his hand as they gracefully started a foxtrot.

Across the room, a wizard was glaring at the pair. He sat at the bar, nursing a firewhiskey. "What are you staring at?" Henry Block's best friend Richard Adams asked. "Are you really worried about Granger and Malfoy?"

"You mean am I worried about my girlfriend dancing with the guy that's piss poor in love with her?" He corrected coldly. Richard laughed deeply.

"Please, if anyone is piss poor in love, it's Granger."

Henry didn't look convinced. "Not yet. I don't think I've actually reeled her all the way in yet." Richard shrugged and let Henry go back to his musings.

* * *

**A/N: Alas, what was that last comment. Hmm. For future record, Henry isn't a bad guy. He's a slight bigot and sexist, but not a bad guy by most standards. Up next:**

**Hermione and Henry experience a little drama and she turns to her old pal Draco. Hmmm.**


End file.
